A Squibs life
by Mrs. Hornbacher
Summary: what if not all mudbloods are muggle born? rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. This is my first story so please be nice._

Preface

Robert looked down with pride at his sleeping wife Ellen. They were finally expecting their first child and he felt sure he or she would make an excellent addition to the little village of Toad on the Mold. He knew that soon the little nursery with the yellow ducky boarder that Ellen had so lovingly tacked to the wall would be holding a most remarkable child even if she was a squib as well.

Ellen let out a suddenly gasp and sat up in bed when a sharp pain tore through her back.

"Ellen my dear what is wrong? Was it a bad dream? Do you need a glass of water?"

"No dear heart I think it is time for the child to be born quick grab my bags we need to get to the hospital."

Robert ran to the closet grabbing the soft leather case, and then helped his wife to her feet. He led her to their car and soon they were on there was to St. Muthilda's hospital for squibs where every child in his family had ever been born. He knew it wasn't going to make the prophet like other magical births did but he felt secure that it would make the Toad Times tonight.

Soon they were pulling up to the harmless looking building and rushing through the parking lot. Robert wrapped his arm around his wife waist supporting her as she had another contraction as they were mere steps from the door. As she was coming up from the crouch she had went down in from the pain a Healer rushed out with a wheelchair to bring her in.

"How long has she been in pain?"

"My wife has been having contractions off and on since 1 am and it is now 3 am. Can you help her please she is having a baby."

"How close are the contractions to each other?"

"I have one every 5 minutes" panted Ellen as she clutched her stomach to try and tide the pain until they could get her to a bed. As soon as they passed the doors the Healer motioned to another robe clad figure.

She is having contractions every 5 minutes set up for labor and deliver and floo Healer Mary that Ellen is here."

After a labor that lasted 8 hours and made Ellen think that she was never going to see the end of her pain she had given birth to a 6 lb. 5 oz. baby girl. Looking down at her Robert wiped a tear from one of his brown eyes and said "oh I hope she looks just like you Elle my dear but I hope she has her Grandma's brown hair and brown eyes."

"Yes our little one will be a pretty child I am sure" as the new parents looked over there precious bundle Healer Mary walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger have you picked a name for your little one yet? Or will you still need a minute or two to think about it?"

"Yes our little girls name is Hermione Jean.

_Please Review _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: yet again I own nothing to do with Harry potter. Also it might start out slow as I want to really flesh out some of Hermione's back story, so please be patient. Also review tell me what you like and anything you think might be fun for the story who knows if I like it I just might use it._

CHAPTER 1

Hermione was an inquisitive little thing since the day she was born. She always watched everyone who came around her crib and watched the world from her parent's arms. Until the day came when at the age or 3 while playing with her mommy she said "Mommy Hermy want dolly." As she pointed at her doll it went flying into her arms. This caused Ellen to jump up.

"Bob, Bob come in here it was amazing." Robert hurried to Hermione's room to see what all the fuss was about. When Ellen took the doll away and set it on the shelf again Hermione started to whimper.

"No Mommy I want dolly." And yet again the doll floated off the shelf and into his daughter's arms. Robert was dumbfounded. Magical babies were very rare in the Squib villages. He knew just what he had to do and went to get his neighbor, Thomas Parkington, the only other magical child he knew of that had been born of squib parents.

When the two men came back Ellen met them at the door with Hermione on her hip. As soon as Hermione saw Thomas she started reaching out to him saying "Tommy show Hermy the pretty light stick Pease!"

Thomas just laughed and grabbed the little girl, "Hermione my dear I would love to show you all the pretty lights I can shoot off plus some of my other tricks, but you have to show me your tricks too. OK?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, "yes! You show me the pretty lights and I will show you how Dolly can move. I will also tell you my secrude."

Thomas moved into the center of the living room and set Hermione on the living room rug before he pulled out his wand and shot off some harmless sparks for her amusement. Soon Hermione was clapping with glee and watching Thomas do magic. After a while Thomas sat down on the floor and nodded for Hermione to come closer. "Ok short stuff show me what ya got."

Hermione giggle and then putting on her best serious face she pointed to the doll across the room and said, "come here Dolly Hermy wants to play with you." When she saw Thomas' eyes light up she decided to show him what else she could do. "'Elope come here and play with Hermy." No sooner where the words out of her little mouth her tiny grey and black kitten came flying into her arms. As she squeezed the kitten maybe a little too hard she motioned Thomas to lean in closer, "you wanta know my secrude? Tommy? Huh? Huh? You wanna?" Thomas just nodded so she smiled and closed her eyes. Soon she was floating about 3 inches off the floor and glowing a pale gold. After about a minute of this she turned to him again and said. "You can't tell anyone though cause Binkers said I's not spose to do that as it would upset Mommy and Daddy. Can you promise not to tell? Pease! Pease with sprinkles on top?"

Thomas nodded and then stood up motioning for Robert and Ellen to follow him. "You guys are very lucky having a witch for a child but are you ready for the loss of her when and if she is accepted into one of the wizarding schools?"

Ellen nodded, "oh yes it would be so nice to be able to say we actually have a true witch in our family and as she learns to control her powers she will be a big help to her father and I. She will of course still be going to St. Steven's primary school though just like all the other children in the neighborhood I just hope they don't tease her too much."

As she was saying this her father was watching his little angel playing quietly by herself. Soon the adults were interrupted by Hermione tugging on her Mother's robes, "mommy it is time for you to tell me a bed time story."

Ellen smiled down at her "yes of course dear what will the story be tonight?"

"Hmmm," Hermione tapped her little chin as she thought, "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump Pease mommy?"

Ellen just laughed, "But sweet pea you have that story almost memorized wouldn't you like a new story tonight?"

Hermione shook her head and was carried off to bed as her father wished Thomas well on his way home. After he had left Robert went to tuck his little girl in and kiss her good night. As he was stepping out of her room he couldn't help but wonder how his little one was going to turn out.

_Please review I need your reviews to keep this story going_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note. I own nothing to do with Harry Potter_

Chapter 2

As the years past and Hermione grew up a little her magic started showing up more and more. She was her parents pride and joy as everyone in Toad in the Mold knew that the grangers had a witch in their family.

Soon it was Monday August 27th. Ellen was in the kitchen getting breakfast started when Hermione came running down the stairs in her pjs, "Mom is it today? Do I finally get to go to school today?"

Ellen just laughed at her daughter's excitement and nodded towards the table. "It won't be if you don't sit down and have a good breakfast", Ellen scooped some eggs and sausage on her plate with a slice of toast, "now eat up and then you can get ready for your first day." Hermione hurriedly ate her breakfast then rushed up the stairs to her closet to pick out her first day of school outfit. As she stared at her cloths she couldn't decide if she wanted to wear her new purple dress with the button flowers, her black skirt with the white sweater, or go for a pair of jeans with a baby pink t-shirt. As she was mulling over her decision her mom entered her room.

"Hermione sweetie we need to get a move on or we are going to be late." Hermione grabbed the dress as well as white tights and her black mary janes. As soon as she was dressed her mother put a dark purple ribbon in her hair and they were on their way.

Hermione was nervous as they approached the red brick building with the little white sign out front. What if the other children didn't like her, what if the teacher picked on her, what if they didn't have any books her mom hadn't already read to her. With a nervous tummy she walked down the hall holding her mom's hand until they reached the class room. When she stepped inside she was met by a very well dressed lady who introduced herself as Ms. Parkington. She had her black hair pulled up in an elaborate French twist and a pair of wire framed glasses covered her kind grey eyes. She then knelled down in front of Hermione, "why hello Ms. Granger I hear you are a very special little girl. That ok I am sure that you will be a great addition to my class now how bout you take your seat and we can get started for the day."

Hermione just smiled shyly and took a seat close to the front next to a blond haired little girl. The little girl turned to her and said, "Oh hi my name is Lilli Anna Malloy but everyone calls me Anna. What is your name?"

Hermione turn pink, "I am Hermione Granger it is really nice to meet you Anna." Before they could say anymore Ms. Parkington tapped her ruler on her desk to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning class I am so glad to see so many smiling young faces in this class now I am going to call role and then we can all get to know each other a little better. Ok when I say your names raise your hand so I can fill in the seating chart." As she called each name she looked up and smiled, "Emily figg, good, Kevin Gable, good, Hermione granger, good, Persephone Grant, good, Anastasia Grayson, good, Joshua Green, good, David Huffington, good, Grace Knott, good, Lucinda Long, good, Lilli Anna Malloy, good, Gabriel Price, good, Tyler Person, good, William Preston, good, and lastly Chloe Sabini." As soon as role had been called everyone started looking around the room to see if they knew each other. "Alright children how about everyone stand up and tell us a little bit about yourselves. Ok we will start in the front row and work our way across, Chloe Sabini"

A little girl with black pigtails and a baby pink sweater dress stood up on the other side of Hermione, "Hi my name is Chloe I live on Oak Street and have a pet dog named Mr. Snuggles. Oh and my family's house elf is named Butters."

"Ok good Chloe thank you for sharing. Now Hermione it's your turn."

Hermione stood up with a blush, "Hi I am Hermione I live at home with my mom, dad, my kitty Penelope, and our house elf Binkers. I also am the first witch in my family in 5 generations." A hush fell over the class as they all stared at her. Hermione could feel herself starting to blush and her lower lip started to tremble. Ms. Parkington came forward and put her arm around the little girl.

"Yes class our Hermione is a witch but we must make her feel welcome. I will not have her treated differently because of her talents. Now Ms. Malloy it is your turn."

Anna stood up straight smoothing her white pants and mint green top. "Hi I am Lilli Anna but you can call me Anna. I live with my grandma Pandora, my kitty Meow Meow, he is fat and orange, and my grandma's house elf Winker's. "She then sat down again before leaning over to talk to Hermione, "Wow you're a witch for real? My grandma said that squib born witches are uncommon but I bet she would love to meet you would you like to come over to my house after school? We could have cookies and milk and I will show you my dolls." Hermione nodded

"Alright Mr. Green your up,"

A boy with brown hair and light blue eyes stood up, "I'm Joshua but you guys can call me Josh. I'm not originally from Toad on the Mold I moved with my mommy from Wiltshire when I was born. I miss our old home."

The teacher continued the mini introductions of the rest of the class. There was Lucinda, Call me Lucy ,Long, David, My daddy is the mayor, Huffington, Gabriel, I have 2 sisters and 1 brother, Price, Persephone Grant a little girl with sallow skin and dark brown hair, Anastasia, my daddy buys my dresses in Paris, Grayson, Kevin Gable a tough little boy who glared at the whole class before sitting down, Tyler Person a little boy with the most amazing silver eyes, Emily figg a shy little girl who said hi and then dropped into her seat beet red, Grace Knott who said she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle when she was born, and William Preston who was clutching his lunch bag like it was gold during his full introduction.

Soon the first day of class was over for the day. Anna dragged Hermione over to a nice older woman and said, "Grandma this is Hermione Granger she is a witch can she come over to play?" the little old lady just laughed.

"Of course dear as long as her mom is ok with it she can visit the Manor."

As soon as Hermione's mom arrived the two girls begged her to let her go over to her new friend's house for a few hours to play. She nodded and the two girls left with Mrs. Malloy.

_Please please review I will have another new chapter up soon as this one was getting kind of long it will continue Hermione's Kindergarten year._


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note yet again I do not own Harry potter_

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up full of excitement for the coming school day. Anna and she were going to the ice cream parlor after school before going home. Her mom had even given her permission to stay out until dark before she got home. She soon rushed down the stairs hopping up on one of the kitchen stools. No sooner had she sat down that her mom set down a bowl of oatmeal and some orange juice to give Hermione strength for the coming day. "Hermione dear remember your father and I want you home by dinner time tonight. If for any reason you are not going to be home in time make sure to call us." Mrs. Granger said in her best stern voice. Hermione nodded then after finishing the last of her oatmeal and draining her orange juice she ran upstairs to get ready for the day. She threw on her favorite sundress and sandals before rushing down stairs again. "Hermione dear there is leftover spaghetti in your lunch today be sure to put it in the fridge as soon as you get to school and have a great day."Mrs. Granger called as Hermione rushed out the door.

As she rushed up to the school playground she was met at eh gate by her best friends Anna and Chloe. "Oh Hermione it is so exciting Chloe's parents said she could go to Luck's ice cream parlor with us and Grandma said that I was to invite both or you to dinner tonight. She is going to call your parents to tell them she will drop you guys off afterwards."

"Oh Hermione I love your dress where did you get it?"

Hermione smiled at her friends then turned to Chloe, "my mommy made it for me as a present for my good grade on my math and spelling tests. Isn't it pretty?"

Both girls nodded then rushed to the door when the bell rang to signal that school would be starting. They all slide into their seats just as Ms. Parkington walked in and took her stance in front of her desk. "Ok boys and girls today we are going to be talking about some of the pureblood witches and wizards that exist in the wizarding world and also it is where many of you can trace your heritage." The whole class looked on with interest, "as I will be your teacher until you are out of primary school I have decided to start a project to look into your roots and see just where you and your families come from. Who knows maybe some of you will find close relatives in the wizarding world."

The whole class clapped with glee as the teacher walked down the rows setting black composition notebooks on each desk. "You will be interviewing your families to get your basic family trees so we will have something to work with on the bigger picture. Now I want everyone to write your names on the front of your notebooks." Everyone moved to do as she had asked "good now that we have that part settled let's get on with the class work for the day."

The day seemed to speed by and soon the girls were on their way to get there ice cream. All three girls sat down at the counter and waited for the owner's wife to come over, "hey there dolls how can I help you today? Coffees all around?" the lady asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. The girls all giggled and shook their heads.

"No silly I want a chocolate sundae, Chloe wants a bowl of strawberry ice cream and Hermione what do you want?"

Hermione leaned forward to look at the menu, "Oh can I have a Choco-strawberry shake please?"

"Yup coming right up girls" the girls turned to each other giggling and talking about their new school project.

Soon the girls had finished there ice cream treats and where on the way to Anna's house to tell Pandora all about their new school project and to see about dinner. Mrs. Malloy greeted the girls with a smile and led them to her informal dining room. "So girls how was school today? Any new gossip?"

The girls all giggled shaking their heads. "We are going to be doing a project that Ms. Parkington said is probably going to take a few years until we graduate from primary school. She wants us to make a proper family tree so we can see what pureblood families we may have in our past. Isn't that exciting?" Mrs. Malloy nodded as she was listening. Soon a house elf popped into the room bowing low.

"Mistress and young misses dinner is served in the dining room." Everyone moved to the more formal dining room to eat a dinner of baked ziti, ceasar salad, and garlic bread sticks. As they were eating they talked about the goings on in town and the wedding that was coming up between Thomas Parkington and a nice witch he had met named Emaline Bones that he had meet in diagon alley about 6 months ago when he went shopping. Everyone was excited about what the bride would wear.

About six months later Hermione was again excited but this time she was excited to be going to the wedding of her father's good friend to his loving and beautiful bride. Her and her mother had went to a store in London to get there dresses for the wedding. Hermione rushed down the stairs that morning to get a bowl of cereal before her mother and her got ready for the day.

As soon as she was finished she ran upstairs and pulled on her tights. Then her mother helped her into white gauzy dress and tied the sash in back. Her hair was then pulled back in a lose French braid with a few flowers weaved through it. The whole time they were talking.

"Mom Anna said that her grandma was going to let her wear her Easter dress for this. She was so excited because it had been put away as soon as Easter service was over and hung up in the closet, but now she gets to wear it all day. Plus Chloe said she was going to be there to she had a dress made just for the wedding can you believe it?"

"No dear heart I can't but we best hurry if we are going to get there in a timely fashion." No sooner had the words left her mother's mouth that Mr. Granger was calling up the stairs for them to light a fire under their butts.

After a quick drive they were pulling into the church were the wedding party was outside getting their picture taken. Hermione's eyes were drawn to a girl her age with red hair and a crown of flowers in her hair that she had never seen before. "Mom who is that little girl she doesn't go to my school?"

"No dear she wouldn't she is Susan Bones the brides cousin. Who knows maybe you will go to school with her when your older she is a witch too." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

Soon the wedding was in full swing and Hermione was watching to crowd when she overheard a lady talking behind her, "disgraceful all of these Squibs ruining poor Thomas' wedding. Why would he want any of them here they are not his kind."

Hermione approached them "what do you mean they are not his kind they are his friends and family."

"no dear you must be mistaken Thomas is a wizard he would have no reason to befriend squibs let alone call them family they are beneath him now run along and find your dirty mother."

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes, "but I am a witch and my mommy and daddy are squibs but they are still my family. And Anna is my friend and she is a squib."

The two ladies look at her astonished, "if you are a witch prove it or go find your dirty mother little girl you have no place at a wizards wedding."

Hermione was so made who were these ladies to talk to her like this. The more upset she got the more she wanted them to pay. Soon she stomped her little foot and all the vases on the tables exploded sending glass around the room. The lady just looked on in shock. "You don't belong here little girl they should have sent you to live with your magical relations…"

Before she could continue Ellen ran over to make sure her little girl was ok. "Are you hurt baby did any of the glass get you? Oh dear heart you know you are supposed to be trying to control you temper. Come along now." She then led her little girl away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: still don't own harry potter still want reviews_

Chapter 3

Monday august 31st snuck up on Hermione and with it brought a new school year. She had put a lot of thought into her dress for the day. In fact Chloe, Anna, and her had all gotten the same dress in different colors thanks to Chloe's mom. Hermione took her white dress out admiring the red rose detail on the bottom trim. She set a pair of white tights on top of it and her new black sandals. After her outfit had been lovingly laid out on the bed she rushed down stairs to get her breakfast. Her mom handed her a plate piled high with pancakes, fried eggs and bacon as she passed her in the kitchen. "Here you go dear you're going to need your energy for school. So eat up and then get dressed you only have half an hour until school starts."

Hermione rushed her breakfast down, and then after she had dressed for the day she ran to school spying her two best friends waiting for her at the gate. There was Anna in a dress identical to hers only with yellow roses and her long white blond hair pulled up in a high pony tail. Next to her was Chloe whose dress with the purple roses set her black hair off perfectly. "Girls can you believe it a new year finally do you think there will be anyone new?" the girls shook their heads before Anna piped up.

"New students to any grade don't happen you always have the same class mates and the same teacher until 6th grade. That is just how it always has been."

The three girls rushed up the path and too there class room waving at Ms. Parkington and they took their seats in the front row. Ms. Parkington smiled at the class and took role. "Alright class time for a new year and a new start. We will be expanding your family trees little more this year and I have planned a few surprises as well so let's get cracking ok?"

The class all sat giving their teacher there full attention not wanting to miss a single detail of her lessons. She went over a review of what they had learned the year before and then started talking about the reading program she was going to be starting with them. She felt that it was important that they read to enrich and stimulate their young minds so she had set up a points system for every book they read and prizes for certain point goals being achieved.

The class flew by and soon the girls were on their way to Chloe's house to see the new little brother she had gotten over the summer. The three girls gathered around his crib talking baby talk and admiring hos cute little fingers and toes. Soon snappy the house elf came rushing in the room it is time for master's bath. The little elf levitated the child out of his crib and carried him down the hall. The three girls then went to hang out in Chloe's room where they played with their games and just giggled together.

As the year went on the girls seemed to be more and more inseparable. When Anna's grandma took her skiing for Christmas the two girls joined her with their parent's permission. But soon it was time for school to end again and Chloe let a bomb slip to on the last day of school. With tears in her eyes she said, "My family is going away for the whole summer mommy said she wanted to show one of my uncles Samuel as they think he might have magical talent. If he does they are going to send him to live with my uncle and aunt in the wizarding world I will never see him again. It's not fair that he has to go away. Hermione wasn't sent away."

Hermione's mind went back to the wedding the year before when her mother had pulled her aside after the vases had exploded.

(Flashback)

Mrs. Granger came down eye to eye with her little girl. "Hermione my sweet what is wrong why are you so upset?"

Hermione sniffled, "those mean ladies were saying that all the squibs were ruining Thomas wedding and that he shouldn't of invited them as they are not his kind." She sniffled a little more as her mom pulled her close, "and when I tried to defend you guys and pointed out that I was a witch but all my friends and family were squibs they said I should not be here with you guys then. And I was so mad and all of a sudden there was glass everywhere and I just wanted them to be hurt for hurting my feelings. What did they mean?"

Ellen comforted her daughter, "sweetheart it is customary for witches and wizards born in the squib world to be sent to live with the closest related witch or wizard, but we just couldn't do it when you were born dear heart. Our closest related witch or wizard relatives are bad people Hermione. They aligned with a bad man and were punished for it. We just couldn't send you to be influenced by them. It's why your daddy changed our last name and we moved here when he found out I was pregnant with you. If they found you they would take you away."

(Flashback ended)

Hermione spoke up, "my parents changed our last name and moved here when they found out my mom was pregnant. My mom said they couldn't bring themselves to let me be raised by my magical relatives because they aligned with a bad mad and are being punished for it. They would have been a bad influence so my parents are hiding me away so they couldn't find out about me yet. They would hunt us down and take me away. I'm sorry Chloe if your brother is a wizard they might have no choice."

Chloe sniffled a little then with a defiant look on her 7 year old face she said, "Well I hope Sammy is a squib just like we are because I am not losing him they can go eat eggs."

Her friends all laughed her that and then had to make there good byes so they would be home in time for dinner.

Hermione rushed in the house about running her mom over. Ellen smiled down at her daughter, "so what are the big plans for the summer sweet pea? Hanging out with Anna and Chloe again all summer?"

"No mom Chloe said her mom and dad have to take Samuel to their wizarding relatives they think he might be a wizard. She is not happy about it at all. Me and Anna might hang out though. That should be fun right?"

Mrs. Granger just nodded with a faraway look in her eyes as she walked away. Hermione was perplexed so she followed her to see what she was up to. Soon she seen her mom going up the attic stairs and she followed her up. When she reached the top she saw her flipping through a huge book. "Mom what are you doing up?"

Mrs. Granger looked up and motioned for her to come closer. "I was looking at my family bible just thinking did I ever tell you I had a brother dear?" Hermione shook her head. "While I do dear but he is gone now. That bad man's men found him out in the muggle world and… and..." Mrs. Granger burst into tears, "they killed him Hermione because they though he was a muggle." Mrs. Granger cried harder, "I saw it too from behind the trash can where my brother told me to go when he heard them coming up. I was your age when it happened and he was almost 13. They killed him because of their twisted belief about purity of blood. It's rubbish actually his blood was probably purer then there will ever be. We don't dawdle with muggles like they do."

_So what do you think is baby Sammy a wizard? Did the grangers do the right thing? Please review and I will post more chapters_


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHORS NOTE I don't own harry potter or any pictures I have used as references for my stories unless otherwise stated. All reference pics are in my profile_

Chapter 4

Hermione rushed down stairs on August 29th, the day before school was to begin for the year, practically vibrating with excitement. "Mom guess what I just saw! Guess what!"

Mrs. Granger looked up from the sandwiches she was making for her husband lunch when she heard her daughters excitement, "let me guess you saw a moving truck next door."

"Yea and there was a little girl who got out of the truck and she looked like she is my age. Can we go over and say hi?"

"Well honey yes of course but don't you think we should take them a house warming gift? Like say the brownies I have in the oven right now." Ellen said with one eyebrow quirked. Hermione nodded and sat at the bar.

"Do you know who they are?" Mrs. Granger shook her head no, "how much longer until the brownies are done?"

"We can take them over in half an hour that will give them time to cool and for me to frosten them now scotch until then and I will call you when they are done." Hermione got off her stool deciding that if she had extra time she might as well plan her outfit for the next day. She hurried to her bedroom to look through all of her newly bought school cloths. After about 20 minutes of digging through her closet and drawers she had decided on her flower print t-shirt dress with black tights with white polka dots and her brown ankle boots. As soon as she had set that over her vanity chair and had just started digging through her jewelry box her mom called up the stairs that it was time to meet their new neighbors.

Hermione ran down the stairs and top speed and they walked across the lawn to the house next door and the new neighbors. When Mrs. Granger knocked on the door an tiny girl with shoulder length red curls and green eyes opened the door before calling into the house, "Jordan we have visitors."

A man in his late twenties came to the door running his hands through his messy red hair and held his hand out, "oh hi sorry for the mess I am Jordan Wesley and this little dear in my cousin Maria. Are you our neighbors?"

Mrs. Granger smiled holding out the brownies in her hand, "yes we are we live right next door in the red brick house. I am Ellen granger and this is my daughter Hermione. We thought we would introduce ourselves and welcome you to the neighborhood. If you don't mind my asking what brings you guys here?"

Chloe spoke up from the doorway where she had been watching them. "Jordan met a girl and decided to move us out here so we could get to know her better. We moved from London."

Hermione stepped forward, "how old are you Maria? What grade are you in?"

"I am going to be 8 on the 2nd of September and I am going into the second grade. What about you?"

"I'm in the second grade too. I just know you will love this school. Our teacher in really nice." Maria smiled at this, "Hey would you like to meet my friends? We could go see them now." Maria nodded looking up at her cousin for permission. When he nodded the two girls rushed down the sidewalk to Malloy Manor so Hermione could introduce her to Anna.

When they arrived the door was answered by Mrs. Malloy. "Good afternoon Hermione and who is this young lady with you?"

"This in Maria Wesley she just moved in next door to me and I thought she would like to meet Anna is she home?"

"Yes dear she is upstairs in her room." The older lady said stepping to the side so the two girls could rush up the stairs. Once they reached Anna's room Hermione burst in pulling Maria behind her.

"Anna this is Maria she just moved next door to me. She is going to be in our class. Isn't that exciting?"

Anna laughed, "Hermione breath before you pass out. Hello Maria I am Lilli Anna Malloy but you can call me Anna. It is nice to meet you. Are you excited to live here?"

Maria looked on in awe at the blonde girl, "well yes everyone seems so friendly and I didn't have a lot of friends back at my old house."

"Hey Anna Chloe and her family are back from their trip. Let's go over there and introduce Maria to them. We can also find out how the meeting went." Hermione said. The white blonde girl nodded and they went rushing down the stairs to go to Chloe's house.

Soon they were knocking on the Sabini's door bouncing with their excitement. Chloe answered the door pulling her two friends into a close hung then turning to the red haired child. "Who is this Anna and Hermione?"

Maria stepped forward and extended her hand, "hello I am Maria Wesley. IO just moved in next door to Hermione. She is taking me around to meet her friends. I will be staring school with you guys tomorrow."

Chloe smiled at her then invited them inside. As soon as the girls had sat down on couch Mrs. Sabini set a plate full of cookies and a pitcher of milk with 4 glasses on the coffee table in front of them. As soon as her mom had left the room Chloe turned to her friends, "I have a new little sister you guys. When we went to meet our pure blood relatives they told us Sammy is a wizard and he is going to live with one of my cousins now but there was a little baby girl whose mother was looking for a squib home for. I thought for sure there would be another family for her but Daddy stood up and said we would take and raise her. Her name is Diana Zabini; well I guess it would be sabini now. You guys want to see her she is so small." The three girls nodded and were lead to a bedroom where a dark haired mocha skinned 1 year old was napping in the crib.

The next morning was bright and sunny as Hermione and Maria were rushing down the sidewalk hand in hand. Soon they were joined at the gate by Anna and Chloe and rushed to their class to introduce her to Ms. Parkington. She just smiled down at her and invited her to take the final seat in the back of the room before turning to the class to take role.

"Good morning class I am so happy to see your happy faces again, and it excites me to introduce you to our newest student Ms. Maria Wesley. I expect you all to make her feel welcome. Now Ms. Wesley if you would like to introduce yourself to your new class mates you may."

The day flew by and soon it was lunch time. The girls decided to take their lunches out under the oak tree to eat. As Hermione was setting her lunch out on her napkin she glanced up, "hey Maria did you forget something?"

Maria shook her head, "no why?"

"Because he is walking up the path."

"Oh yea he is taking his new girlfriend out for lunch. He said she was a teacher here."

All four sets of eyes turned to the door and waited for Jordan to come back out. Soon he stepped back out with Ms. Parkington on his arm. "Oh goodness Maria he is dating our teacher did you know?" Hermione asked. Maria shook her head no. "Wow they sure are cute together.

The school year flew by and the four girls became the very best of friends. They also could be found most days after school hiding up in the tree house; Jordan had built for Marie, spying on their teacher and Maria's cousin. They would sit up there for hours on end until dinner time had rolled around, Gossiping sharing a soda and giggling. Meanwhile the two adults would sit in the backyard holding hands and talking. On the last day of school Ms. Parkington said good bye to her students smiling as each walked out the door for the summer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note if anyone is actually reading this story can you please send me a comment saying as much. I don't want to sound needy but I also don't want to continue a story no one is reading._

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up with glee on the 29th of August rolling out of bed and promptly ran over to the other sleeping girls and woke them up squealing, "Today is the day girls we go back to school and the new get to go to the party Ms. Parkington and Jordan are throwing tonight."

All the girls rolled out of bed grumbling and groaning about being woke up so early. They all tromped down the stairs to Anna's dining room to get breakfast before they all had to get dressed and ready for school. The girls had spent hours the weekend before going from store to store looking for the perfect outfits for their first days back, and had settled on similar outfits to each other.

After they had all eaten there fill they all filed back up to Anna's room and proceeded to dress for the day. Hermione was the first out of her bathroom dressed in a pale purple lacy t-shirt a tan kaki skirt, white knee socks, and her purple sneakers. Next was Chloe who had matched her kaki skirt and knee socks with red lacy top and red sneakers. Maria and Anna came out last. Maria had added an emerald green shirt and shoes to her skirt. Whereas Anna had been bold and gotten a black top and shoes. They all added ribbons that matched their shirts to their hair and ran down the stairs and on to school.

The school day seemed to rush by and soon the girls were at Maria's house sipping punch and wondering why the party hosts looked so nervous. Soon Jordan cleared his throat and held up his hand for silence before turning to the lady next to him and announcing to the crowd, "Samantha and I have called you all here tonight to announce some great news. Last night Samantha agreed to make me the happiest of men and become my wife." The room burst into applause as the young couple blushed and looked at each other. They then walked around to room talking to the small groups and accepting congratulations from everyone.

Soon they reached the four girls table and Ms. Parkington sat down with them and leaned forward, "girls I would like to ask you to please be my bridesmaids I can think of nobody else I would rather have stand up for me then you for." The girls all squealed and nodded their heads practically bouncing out of their seats with their excitement.

The year flew by as the wedding was being planned and family trees were being built. At the end of the school year there was an assembly one night where every one of MS Parkington's students presented what they knew about the pureblood wizard families they came from. Every parent showed up beaming with pride for their children's presentations.

Emily Figg gave a speech about her pure blood relatives to Fudges. She told the audience about her relative being the current Minster of Magic's right hand man

Kevin Gable gave a short speech about her pureblood relatives the Goyles, but said she could not find a lot of information about them that would make her proud to be related

Hermione Granger said she found out that her father changed their name from LaGrange to further distance themselves from his pureblood relatives the LaStranges who were in the wizarding prison due to their actions while being loyal to a dark wizard

Persephone Grant spoke about her pureblood relatives the Gaunts who she said had died out many years ago but had been able to trace themselves all the way back to the Slytherin line

Anastasia Grayson- spoke of her relatives the Gryffindors who were no longer around but one of her relatives was a founder of Hogwarts

Joshua Green spoke about the greengrasses she said she could not find many of them left but they are still around

David Huffington spoke of the Hufflepuffs specifically Helga hufflepuff who also was a founder of Hogwarts

Grace Knott spoke about the Notts who she found to be death eaters. She said she could not find very much about them other than that

Lucinda Long was proud of her relationship to the Longbottoms who she said were brave and noble. They fought against a very bad wizard.

Lilli Anna Malloy spoke about her relatives the Malfoys, who she, said had a son her age and where very powerful wizards

Gabriel Price spoke about the princes who he said were practically gone but they did have a male in the line who carried the bloodline under the name Snape and was a teacher of potions

Tyler Person spoke of the Peverells who seemed to have a tie to something called the deathly hollows

William Preston spoke about the Prewetts who she said had no more males in there direct line but were related to other families by marriage.

Maria Wesley spoke about the Weasleys who she said had a big family with a lot of sons and one daughter. They were on the side of good in the last wizarding war.

Chloe Sabini spoke of her relatives the Zabinis but could not find a lot about them other then one of them being a black widow.

The night ended with Ms. Parkington talking about her relationship to the Parkinsons a very highly regarded pureblood family. Then updating everyone on her brother and his new wife's lives in the wizarding world. It was a very successful evening that ended with punch and cookies before everyone went home.

Hermione and her friends all decided to stay at Hermione's house so they could help set up everything for the bridal shower that was being thrown for Ms. Parkington the next day. Hermione's mom had planned it down to the last detail and the girls were looking forward to it with much excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note thank you EMILYWOODS for your thoughtful review I hope you caught the reveal of Hermione's pure blood family on her father's side I may go in depth more in later chapters. I also hope you continue to enjoy the __story_

Chapter 7

Ms. Parkington's big day had finally arrived and the four girls were in the church basement with her getting ready. Hermione could still remember the day they all traveled to London to get the dresses for the girls, and they got to see Ms. Parkington's dress for the first time. It was a white satin gown with a semi-cathedral length train, lace embroidered with crystal beading and sequins was scattered over the bust. The best part in Hermione's opinion though was the split skirt in the back that had a mint green trim as well as a green belt.

The three girls had all picked out the same dress with slightly different trim colors. It was a gorgeous ankle length ivory silk gown with silk flowers around the waist and hem. They had just been told to stay in the wedding colors of green and orange, Hermione had chosen to have emerald trim, Maria had chosen sage, Anna had chosen tangerine trim and Chloe had chosen a color called sunrise for her trim.

Soon Thomas came to the room to get his sister for her walk down the aisle. Everyone had lined up outside the doors leading to the church aisle. When it opened the crowd ohhhed and ahhhhhed over the four little girls as they walked one by one up the aisle to take their places at the front before the doors closed again. With a great fanfare they were opened and Ms. Parkington glided down the aisle her dark hair up in a messy up do that had flowers scattered throughout.

Soon the Pastor was having Jordan and Samantha join hands as he spoke the blessing joining them in holy matrimony. They both vowed to be faithful and true holding no one above each other except god. As they kissed and sealed their vows for life the church broke out I applause and the pastor turned them to the crowd. They both smiled and blushed when he proclaimed, "I would like to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Jordan Wesley." They then were all sent down the aisle to form the receiving line for guest.

After a joyous reception the happy couple left for their honeymoon amid a shower of bubbles and rice. The girls all went home to Anna's house to hang out and have a sleepover. They spent most of the night giggling and eating ice cream when Maria spoke up. "Can you believe it in 2 short weeks we are going to be 4th graders." The girls all nodded, "I wish we could have a party of some sort though you know for fun."

"Oh I know," squealed Anna, "why don't we ask Grandma about having a Halloween costume party. It would be fun there could be punch, candy, and everyone could dress in their best costumes. What do you guys think?"

"That sound awesome Anna and it would be super fun if we all dressed up alike." Hermione chimed in.

"Yea but not to alike we don't want to be identical we need to have our own attitudes." Chloe said deep in thought, "oh I know why don't we go as witches. Ya know to honor Hermione the only witch in our school."

"Yea that would be so fun let's do it." The other three gushed together.

The weeks flew by and soon it was the first day of school again. Hermione woke up and grabbed the outfit she had set out the night before on her way to take a shower before breakfast. So she rushed down stairs in a simple black long sleeve shirt that had a little embroidery along the top, a pair of jeans, and her black ballet flats. She grabbed a muffin as she rushed out the door to meet her friends before school. They all met at the gate and walked to class together seeing their teacher behind the desk with her dark hair up in its signature bun. She soon stood up smiling and addressed the class, "good morning class as most of you know I got married over the summer and must now be addressed by my new title Mrs. Wesley. I have a lot planned for this year to prepare you for next years placement test and you all will be starting your two years of elocution classes for the debutantes ball at the end of next year."

The days flew by for the girls between the pills of homework and the extra classes for their debuts they barely had time to think for themselves. Yet they still found time to plan what they hoped would be a Halloween party that would be unforgettable.

Soon Saturday the 31st of October rolled around and the four girls were busy decorating the ball room at Malloy manor for the coming night's festivities. The house elves were making all the food and punch and the girls were busy hanging streamers, balloons, and fake cobwebs on all the surfaces. It soon had the slightly creepy party look the girls were going for and they headed up stairs to change for the party.

Hermione had chosen a costume with a black vinyl look short dress with red front ribbon lace up and embroidered red side panels. She paired this with black tights, a pair of black kitten heels, and a black witch's hat.

Anna had chosen a costume with a black and red dress with a silver star patterned overlay and a coordinating black, red and silver hat she added fishnet tights and a pair of black platform Mary Jane's.

Maria had chosen a Beautiful peasant style mini dress with black ribbon lace up front and orange and yellow flared skirt, a matching orange and yellow pointed witches hat with polka dot ribbon, a pair of orange and white striped knee high socks and had complete her costume with a pair of black leather flats.

Lastly was Chloe who had chosen a faux corseted dress with circle skirt and streamer sleeves with star glitter overlay. That she paired with a black witch's hat, black tights and her black heeled mary-janes.

The girls rushed down stairs to greet the guest and enjoyed some giggles at some of the costumes. There were a few vampires, some clowns, and a few other fun costumes. The girls favorite though was Kevin Gable dressed up as a cow. The party was a lot of fun the girls danced with all the guys and each other throughout the night. The punch and other elven offerings were enjoyed immensely. As was the bobbing for apples and other party games they had planned, but at midnight Mrs. Malloy came and told everyone their parents were there to pick them up. The girls soon were busy cleaning up the ballroom and giggling over the different things that had happened. Soon they were all trudging up stairs exhausted and ready to fall into their beds for the night.

_Reviews would be nice_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note still don't own harry potter, but I am happy that people are enjoying my take on Hermione and her story._

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up in the 26th of August overcome with the fact that this would be the last year she would go to school with any of her friends. They all knew that this was the year they toured the squib higher education schools and found out what their future held for all of them. They would all be separated and going their own way for their 6th grade year. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and dress for the day. After her shower she came down stairs in a cheetah print grey knit sleeveless top, jeans and her new sandals before she grabbed her bag and rushed to meet her friends at the school gate for there last year. The four girls walked into the classroom arm in arm to take their seats just as Ms. Wesley stood up to take role and address the class.

"Good morning class it has been a long five year so far with all of your smiling faces, but I am happy to say this year we will be finding your futures. Some will be going on the work in the wizarding world where as others will take on jobs in the muggle world or maybe even like myself you will be chosen for a future in the squib world itself." The class all looked on in excitement with the idea that they all would be taking the school assessment test to be placed in the proper school. As well as the tours of their prospective schools, and the plans for their debut in squib society at the end of the year.

After a month and a half of school studies the day came when they were all told to line up for their first of four placement tests that were to take place that day. Hermione stood in the hall giggling with the girls waiting her turn to enter one of the 4 rooms when she heard her name called by the older woman in the first rom. Upon entering she was instructed to sit down.

"Hello Ms. Granger I am your magical skills assessment instructor Mrs. Ravenski, this will be a simple test I just need you to try your best to see how much magic you naturally possess."

Hermione leaned forward and asked, "Are all my classmates taking this test?"

"Why yes all squibs do as we all have minute amounts of magic in our blood why would you ask?"

"Oh I thought it would have been written down that I was a witch."

The instructor rolled her eyes, "oh really? Then levitate the desk. And we will skip the simpler magic I would of asked for." Hermione smiled and with natural talent lifted her hand causing the desk to lift with it. The instructor's jaw almost hit the ground, "wow I haven't seen a real witch in all my years of assent how are you still with your parents? Why were you not sent away like the rest?"

Hermione blushed, "they couldn't give me up as they felt I would have a better life with them then there wizarding relations. So here I sit but I will be going to a wizarding school. My mom said she received notice from three on my sixth birthday."

"Well then your assessments should be done you don't need to visit the squib schools." The instructor went to mark this on Hermione's sheet when she spoke up.

"No please I want to tour the schools my friends will attend as well."

"You don't plan to move to wizarding England after you graduate? You made friends?"

Hermione nodded, "well of course this is my home with my family I would never leave them. I am not better than any of them."

The instructor grabbed her hand before leading her out into the hall and having a whispered conversation with Mrs. Wesley before returningto her classroom and calling the next name.

The assessments continued over the months until February 18th when Mrs. Wesley came into the class room with 15 envelopes all bearing the name of a student. "Ok class these are your assessments they will tell you what is believed to be the best fit for you and your future. By this time next year you will be studying to become your best." She then went down the rows putting each envelope on the desk of the owner.

Hermione was shocked to see Beauxbotons academy, Salem witches' institute, and Hogwarts all listed along with a shorter list to the side under the notice, these are the schools your friends will be touring you are welcome to tour as well. She turned to Anna to show her the list she had received and asked which schools she planned on touring. She then did the same with Chloe and Maria and promised to tour there chosen schools as well. After school ended her three friends cornered her by the tree and all said at once, "We have permission to tour you wizard academies with you as your guest it was written on all of our sheets."

"Can you believe it I will get to see the inside of a real magical institution" Maria sighed

"Yea I've always wanted to see the America school", Chloe said with a grin

"Oh and Hogwarts I would love to visit Hogwarts Hermione it's where my wizarding relations all went"

Hermione smiled at all of her friends and said, "Well how bout I take one of you on each tour with me. That way you can all say you went to a magical academy." The girls all smiled and nodded, "ok well Chloe you can come to the Salem witches' institute with me as long as your parents say yes. I will take Anna with me to Hogwarts, and Maria can join me on my tour of Beauxbotons academy ok?"

The girls all went home full of excitement for the coming weeks of tours. When Hermione got home her parents were sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Hermione," her father started, "your mother and I have been talking and as you will be going off to school next year we felt it best to set up a banking account for you to cover your cost. We will be going on Saturday to Gringotts Wizarding Bank in diagon alley. We wanted to get this done before we went on your tours now can we see your list?" Hermione handed her list over to them and smiled. "They said I could bring a friend with me when I went to visit the schools, and I get to visit the schools that have accepted the girls as well if it is ok with you." "Of course dear," said Hermione's mom, "but how ever will you decide to bring on each tour?" "I asked the girls which school they each wanted to tour and they all agreed that Chloe will go to Salem institute, Anna will go to Hogwarts, and Maria will go to Beauxboton." Her parents smiled and nodded making note of the extra tickets they would need to buy. Soon Hermione was heading to bed so she could head to wizarding London tomorrow to open her new account. The next day shined bright and sunny for their trip to the bank to withdraw Hermione's savings and then a short trip by bus to get to diagon ally and the wizarding bank. She was in awe of all the different shops along the alley and especially the large bank that would now hold her money. She clung to her father's arm as he talked to the goblin behind the counter, "we would like to open an account for our daughter Hermione. She will be attending wizarding academy in the fall and we felt she would need a Gringott's account to make her transactions easier." The goblin nodded and handed them a pile of papers to fill out before loading them on a cart and taking them to, vault number 922, Hermione's new vault. Please reveiw 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note this is still Hermione's 5th grade year there is a lot that is happening but I will try to finish it off this chapter so we can move on to her starting Hogwarts next chapter.

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up bright and early on the day of her tour of beauxbaton with Maria. She had spent a good portion of the night before thinking about what she wanted to wear on this tour and had settled for her flower print sheath dress, with brown low heels, and her brown kimono style jacket. She was so excited that she rushed through breakfast and ran next door to Maria's house and started banging on the door to get her ready as well. Maria answered the door in an adorable black pea coat, a red sweater dress, knee high white boots and a white knit hat. They joined hands and rushed back to Hermione's house to wait to leave for their tour.

Soon Mr. Granger had everyone pile into the car and they drove to the airport to fly to France. As soon as they touched down a harried looking woman rushed forward, "are you the grangers?" they nodded and she let out a breath, "alright follow me and I will drive you to Baton village were you will get a ride up to the school.

When they got to the village they were met by a pastel blue coach which took them up to the school. Hermione found the glittering palace breathtaking. The grounds were immaculate and it was quite warm for March. As soon as they got out of the coach they were met by a dark haired girl in a light blue silk jacket and a matching hat. "Hello welcome to Beauxbatons academy of Magic Ms. Granger I am Gabriella Maximus and I will be showing you around the school."

Hermione found the school to be very polished on the inside and as soon as they entered to front door they were all invited to join the students for a light lunch before touring the classes. Hermione found the food to be good and enjoyed the wood nymphs that were singing in the background. Soon the tour was over and the grangers were back on their way home.

When they got home Maria rushed back to her house to tell the other girls about the school she had just saw, and the grangers went inside to drink some tea and discuss the school. "So Hermione my dear what did you think?" Mrs. Granger asked as she handed her the plate of cookies.

"I don't know mom it is so far away, and I don't know a lot of French. Everyone was nice though and the classes seemed so interesting. I guess I will look at the other two and then decide." The grangers smiled at their daughter and finished their tea.

Four days later Hermione woke up to another glorious day and rushed to get a shower before dressing for her tour of Salem witches institute with Chloe. after her shower she slide into her plum three quarter length sleeved dress, black tights, grey heeled loafers and a grey sweater with a belted waist. She rushed down stairs and grabbed a muffin on her way to pick up Chloe for the tour. Chloe answered the door in a tan Burberry trench coat, white slacks and a pair of black heeled loafers. They walked back to Hermione's house slowly as they discussed the tour of Cromwell academy Hermione had joined the three girls on two days prior. Chloe admitted that she and Anna had both decided against it for next year as they were not interested in becoming nurses, but Maria had already sent back her acceptance and would be starting in the fall. When they reached Hermione's house they were rushed into the car for the drive to the airport and there flight to Boston Massachusetts.

When they reached the airport in Boston they were met by a black haired woman dressed in a black pencil skirt, white robes, and black heels. She introduced herself as Ms. Standish and asked them to come with her to the institute. Soon they were pulling up to what from the outside looked like a ritzy 10 story hospital but once they were through the gates they were met with a much less sterile vision. There was a river running behind the school and a few building scattered around the grounds made of the same white bricks as the main building.

When the car was parked Ms. Standish took them around the school showing them various classrooms filled with students dressed in crimson robes and hats. They all sat very attentive in the sterile rooms, and if Hermione had not been told this was a school she would of never thought it such the walls were all bare and painted a sterile white. Halfway through the tour Hermione turned to her mother and said, "mom I don't think this is the school for me it's so stuffy don't you think?" Mrs. Granger nodded and soon the tour ended. Hermione gave her thanks for the tour and they headed home. Hermione hoping Hogwarts would meet her needs better, or she would be studying French hard core until fall came.

After a month and a half of touring schools with the other girls Hermione's final tour was here she woke up with a smile on her face hoping that this would be the school for her. after a quick breakfast of some apple spice oatmeal Hermione slide into her brown and tan plaid short sleeved dress, tan tights, white pea coat, and brown heeled loafers. She then walked to Anna's house to pick her up. Anna met her at the door in a black and tan cowl necked sweeter dress, black tights, and a pair of laced black ankle boots. As they walked up the sidewalk to Hermione's house Anna and her discussed the schools that Anna and Chloe had chosen to attend in the fall. Anna gushed about St. Deidra academy where she would be training to work in the wizarding world as a store clerk, and the apprenticeship she would be taking on in her 6th year of school. Anna also confided that Chloe had chosen to go to school at Mrs. Wesley's old school to learn to be a teacher as well. They both were giggling when they reached the house and climbed in the car.

"ok girls there will be a change of pace today we will not be flying anywhere instead we will be met at the train station by one of the professors at Hogwarts so we can ride on the Hogwarts express to go on our tour today. It was a short drive to

Kings cross station where they were met by professor Charity Burbage who helped then through to platform 9 3/4s where they climbed aboard the Hogwarts express. The whole way there Charity talked to the grangers about the muggle world and her job as assitant professor of muggle studies. Soon they reached hogsmeade village and rode in a horseless carriage up to a large castle. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch which (the professor called The Black Lake), a large dense forest (the professor called the Forbidden Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and what the professor said was a full-size Quidditch pitch. "There is also an owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and those owned by students" Professor Burbage said as they climbed out of the carriage and walked up to the front door of the school.

As soon as they entered Hermione was enthralled with the school and how much at home she felt here. Before even starting her tour she turned to her mom and whispered," this is my school mom I just know it." Mrs. granger smiled at her daughter and they walked with the professor enjoying the tour of what Hermione knew would be her home away from home for the next 7 years.

As soon as they got home Hermione hugged her friend and invited her inside. She then grabbed the phone and called Chloe and Maria over to have an impromptu sleepover. As soon as the girls arrived Hermione pulled them upstairs to her room where they all lounged around on her bed, vanity chair, and daybed. She then smiled and said, "Oh girls I am so happy I have finally found the school I will be attending."

Before she could name the school Maria burst out, "oh please not Beauxbatons we will miss you if you go all the way to France, and who knows you might not ever come back."

"Oh and not Salem witches' institute either it is so sterile and drab." Said Chloe with her nose turned up.

"Hogwarts seemed very warm and welcoming and it would be close enough you could come back on holidays." Anna said eagerly.

Hermione smiled, "I am going to Hogwarts. I loved the old castle and it felt so homey to me. I can't wait to start my education there but we will of course have to write each other." The other girls agreed wholeheartedly before going to sleep for the night.

The next morning they all trudged down the stairs to the kitchen to be met by Mrs. Granger making pancakes." Oh good girls you up! We need to go to London soon to get your dresses for the debutante ball. It is only a month away, and I am sure Hermione would love to go to Diagon Alley to get a few books to study up on her new school." She said with a wink, "now run to your houses and make sure it is ok with your parents to go with me today." The girls rushed home to get permission as Hermione helped her mom clean up the breakfast dishes.

Soon they were on their way to get there dresses for the ball. They walked from shop to shop until they had found exactly what they had wanted before stopping at the leaky caldron for a quick lunch. "Have you girls ever been to diagon alley?" Mrs. Granger asked. The three girls shook their heads no. "Well it is a nice little place to shop so let's go." The girls all laughed as they headed to the entrance. Hermione used her finger to touch the correct bricks opening the secret passageway for everyone.

"Ok first stop I need to go to the bank to get some money to shop with then we can get my books and leave." The girls followed her as she made her way around the street and entered the giant white brick building. Soon they were back at the leaky caldron with a bag of books under Hermione's arm and some candy Mrs. Granger had bought for all of them.

_Sorry the ball is going to have to be the next chapter this one got away from me_


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note ok I hope this wraps up her 5__th__ grade year and I will try to get the shopping done for Hogwarts as well no promises though my muse is a viscous little thing and doesn't take no for an answer._

Chapter 10

Finally it was the day before the debutantes' ball all the girls were excited that they would get set up with their partners for the night today. Their teacher a very tall and regal Mrs. Pandora Malloy (_yea that's right Anna's grandma teaches elocution) _swept into the room and after clearing her voice said, "due to an odd number of girls to boys I have asked a few of my students from the neighboring village to escort three of you tomorrow. Boys come in please." Three boys walked in and stood next to Mrs. Malloy, "ok here are the match ups when I say you name go to your partner boys. There will be no switching of partners, and there will be no whining either," she said with a quirked brow, "ok our first couple is Ms. Emily Figg and Mr. David Huffington, Next is Ms. Grace Knott and Mr. Kevin Gable, than is Ms. Anastasia Grayson and Mr. William Preston, than Ms. Persephone Grant and Mr. Tyler Person, than Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Neville Longbottom," the whole class watched as the blonde boy next to Mrs. Malloy stepped over to Hermione, that Ms. Lucinda Long and Mr. Gabriel Prince, than Ms. Lilli Anna Malloy and Mr. Casper Burke" a boy with jet black hair stepped forward and linked his arm with the white blond girl, "ok then Ms. Chloe Sabini and Mr. Joshua Green, and lastly Ms. Maria Wesley and Mr. Bruno Schmidt." A tall boy with chestnut brown hair approached a blushing Maria Then the whole class look over at their partners, some with smiles and other a little less then pleased. Soon they were all practicing there entrances and the first dance of the ball. At the end of the ball Mrs. Malloy reminded everyone to be on their best behavior the next day or there would be consequences to their actions.

The next day found the four girls in London getting there hair done for that nights ball. As they were all siting there they got to talking about that night. "So Chloe how did you manage to get the best looking guy in school as a partner?" asked Maria.

"Probably the same way you guys got all got matched up with out of town boys." The other three raised their eyebrows, "we know the teacher." They all laughed and happily gossiped away. "Did you see the look on Persephone's face when she found out she was paired with Tyler? I thought she was going to cry." Said Chloe with a laugh.

"Yea she probably though she would be getting Gabriel because she kept partnering with him every time grandma said to pair up." Said Anna.

"How did your grandma pick the pairs anyway?" asked Hermione.

"well I know that she put a lot of thought into it I think it had to do with who would look best together I mean look at grace and Kevin if they had different partners they would look horrible but together they seem to soften each other's rough edges. "Anna replied.

Soon the girls had their hair and makeup done and they headed to Anna's house to change for the big night. As soon as they stepped into the house a house elf grabbed each girls hand and proceeded to drag her to her own room to help her get changed.

Anna was the first down stairs in her strapless red ball gown. It had a rose printed tulle overlay and an empire sash with a flower detail to accentuate the beaded sweetheart neckline. She had paired this with a crystal rhinestone graduated necklace, matching earrings, a crystal stretch bracelet and silver T-strap high heeled sandals with a jewel detail.

Next was Hermione in her strapless purple ball gown with full pickups, and a black beaded bodice. she had paired this with a four strand layered bead illusion necklace, graduated faceted bead dangle earrings, a black faceted bead bracelet and black satin platform sandals.

After her was Chloe in a blue glitter beaded ball gown with a halter neckline and a beaded belt at the empire waist. She had paired this with a white sequin clutch, flower and teardrop dangle earrings and glitter peep toe high heeled sling backs.

Lastly was Maria in a purple strapless gown with a long layered organza ruffle skirt, black belt and a cheetah print bodice. She had paired this dress with purple satin peep toe platform heels with a bow, a crystal bracelet with a zigzag edge and graduated linear crystal earrings. The girls where soon on their way to the only grand hotel in town to go the ball. As they entered they were directed to the room all the debutantes were to stay in until the announcements started.

After a bout half an hour of the girls talking and comparing dresses they were lined up to be introduced to the town. Pandora was standing at the foot of the stairs with the boys and a scroll. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Toad on the Mold annual debutantes' ball. These girls and boys have been practicing and learning for 2 years how to carry themselves in polite society and this is their first night to put these skills to the test. Now without further ado I would like to introduce Ms. Emily Figg, Daughter of Reginald and Diana Figg, being escorted by Mr. David huffing ton. "Emily walked down the stairs with practices grace and took the arm of her escort as the room applauded for her.

"Next is Ms. Persephone Grant, daughter of Hubert and Gisela Grant, being escorted by Mr. Tyler Person," Persephone put her nose in the air and walked down the stairs as if she were better then everyone Before taking the arm of her escort as the room applauded.

"Next is Ms. Anastasia Grayson, the daughter of Nikolas and Svetlana Grayson, being escorted by Mr. William Preston" Anastasia walked down the stairs with an easy grace and smile before taking her escorts arm and walking away while the crowd applauded.

"Next is Ms. Grace Knott, daughter of Theodore and Elisabeth Knott, being escorted by Mr. Kyle Gable." Grace walked down the stairs almost falling at the end but was caught Kevin with a blush and the crowd applauded for them as well.

"Now we Have Ms. Hermione Granger, Daughter of Robert and Ellen granger, being escorted tonight by Mr. Neville Longbottom." Hermione floated down the stairs taking Neville's arm as the crowd clapped for her.

"Next we have Ms. Lucinda Long, daughter of Zabian and Esmeralda Long, being escort tonight by Mr. Gabriel Price." As Lucinda went down the stairs smiling at Gabriel everyone smiled and clapped for her.

"We now have Lilli Anna Malloy, granddaughter of Pandora and the late Percival Malloy, being escorted by Mr. Caspar Burke." Anna glided down the stairs and took her escorts arm smiling when he crown applauded for her.

"Now we have Ms. Chloe Sabini, Daughter of Royce and Sheila Sabini, being escorted tonight by Mr. Joshua Green." Chloe smiled at the crowd as she walked down the stairs and took her dates arm and the crowd applauded them.

"Lastly we have Ms. Maria Wesley, niece of Jordan Wesley and his wife Samantha Wesley, being escort by Bruno Schmidt." Maria floated down the stairs with a smile on her face before taking her escorts arm amid applause from the crowd.

"Now our couple will open the ball." Pandora turned and cued the band.

The night went on for what seemed like forever before Hermione had a chance to sit down with her date. "Wow this is some night huh Neville?" Neville nodded, "well why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

Neville blushed slightly then started talking, "well I live with my grams as both of my parents were institutionalized due to injuries from the war, but I will be attending Hogwarts in the fall."

Hermione smiled at this and replied, "I start Hogwarts in the fall as well. I am so excited although I will miss my friends terrible."

"Yea I will miss Bruno and Caspar too but Grams said I will meet plenty of wizards to befriend at Hogwarts so I'm not worried about it." Hermione just nodded and watched her friends having fun together.

Ok next chapter I promise we will start Hogwarts and chronicle Hermione's trip to diagon ally to get her books and such.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note Hermione finally finished the 5th grade so now we will start with her Hogwarts years and beyond.

Chapter 11

Hermione ran to the front door, like she had every other day for 2 weeks, to get the mail and check to see if her Hogwarts acceptance letter had come yet with her school supply list. Her parents had promised her that when it came they could go to London to get the shopping done. They were even letting her go by herself. Hermione let out a squeal when she saw the parchment envelope on the welcome mat. She grabbed it and ran to the kitchen waving it over her head, "it came! It's here! Mom dad when do we go to London?"

Mr. Granger patted her hand and said, "We will go tomorrow ok sweetheart. While you do you're shopping your mother and I will visit the shops in London and get a few things we need as well." Hermione smiled and then gasped.

"Oh I have to tell the girls they will be so excited. They all have their letters and have their uniforms ready for the begin of their school as well. I will be back by dinner." With that Hermione rushed out the house and next door to grab Maria. As soon as she came to the door Hermione told her to hurry up so they could get Anna and Chloe and they could all look at the Hogwarts letter together.

Soon the girls were all gathered under the big oak tree in Anna's back yard and Hermione opened her letter and read.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Oh and look there is my list of supply I will need to pick up tomorrow in Diagon Alley."

The girls all sat there in silence when the reality that they were going to different schools and wouldn't see each other every day. They just hoped there friendship could last through the long times apart without growing too far apart.

Hermione woke up excited the next day and sailed down the stairs for breakfast. Mrs. Granger reminded her that her father wanted to leave by 10 at the latest which would leave her about half an hour to get dressed, ready, and in the car. Hermione downed her breakfast then ran upstairs and slide on her flower trimmed blue handkerchief top over a pair of jeans and threw on her zebra striped heels before heading down stairs to go shopping with her parents.

Once they reached London her father dropped her off in front of the leaky caldron and handed her an envelope with her deposit for Gringotts. She smiled and kissed her parents before heading in to the pub and out the back to the entrance to Diagon alley. She then pulled out her supply list and read it before heading to the bank.

After she had made her deposit she visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Hermione asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients on the way out she examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Next she visited Potage's Cauldron shop and asked the women behind the counter for 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2). she then placed her potion ingredients inside and proceeded to carry it down the sidewalk to the next store, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, she was met by a kind older women who she asked for Three sets of plain black work robes, One plain black pointed hat, and One black winter cloak with silver fastenings. The witch nodded and proceeded to measure Hermione for her new cloths. As this was going on Hermione watched the other people coming and going outside the window.

Soon she was handed her new bundle which was added to her caldron and she continue to the next store. Flourish and Blotts where she handed her booklist over and set all the new school books in her caldron with the rest of her supplies.

She then went to the store she had been waiting for, Ollivander's Wand shop where she purchased a wand. It was Vine, 10¾", dragon heartstring. After her purchase she checked her watch and noticed she had 2 1/2 hours to kill until she had to meet her parents so she went to the magical menagerie and looked around. Soon her time was up and she went back to the leaky caldron to meet her parents.

"Did you get everything you needed dear?" Hermione nodded "good though we were thinking of getting an owl so you could send letters home to be mailed to your friends. Would you like that?" asked her Granger. Hermione nodded and they traveled to Eeylops Owl Emporium where they settled on a nice barn owl before they headed home.

Before she knew it Sept. 1st rolled around and Hermione was watching her father drag her new trunk out the front door and into the trunk of the car. She was on her way to Hogwarts. Hermione glanced down at the travel outfit she had picked for this trip. It was a long sleeved grey top with black belt and button accents, over a pair of white leggings, and black heels. She smiled at what she thought was a stylish outfit. As soon as they reached the station her trunk was loaded on to a trolley and she was wheeling it through the train station being followed by her parents who hugged her about a foot from the platform then turned to leave. Hermione smiled sadly as they left before running through the barrier and handing her trunk and owl off to one of the wizards loading the train. She then grabbed her bag and climbed aboard finding an empty compartment she slide in and began to read Hogwarts a History. She was soon interrupted by a squat little witch selling food off a trolley. Hermione smiled but declined before turning back to her book. About half an hour later there was a knock at the door and a blond head poked in, "hey did you hear Potter is on the train." The young boy asked. Hermione looked up and shook her head before returning to her book. The boy shut the door with a snort and continued on his way.

As soon as she was sure he had passed she decided she might as well put on her uniform so she would be ready when they arrived at the school. No sooner had she closed the fastenings that her door was thrown open again, "oh hey Hermione have you seen my toad," asked a much disheveled looking Neville Longbottom.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No Neville I have been reading since we left but I will help you look for it ok?" the boy nodded and waited for her to come with him. Hermione went down the hall with Neville opening doors and asking about his toad. Close to the front she opened the door to a compartment that just had two boys in it one had messy jet black hair and the other was a redhead like he friend she opened the door the red head raised his wand.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said bored with the search for the stupid toad.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it, "said the redhead in a rather irritated voice. She brushed it off when she noticed the raise wand.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." she then sat down and waited.

"err all right." said the boy before clearing his throat and reciting "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." he then waved his wand around, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple spells, and it's all worked for me. Oh I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red head muttered.

"Harry Potter," said the dark haired boy.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione. "I know all about you. Of course I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History, the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?' as harry looking kind of dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been reading up on them, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." then she turned and left heading on to the next compartment.

Soon the ride was over and Hermione was stepping of the train. She heard a voice saying, "Firs' years! Firs' Years over here! "They then followed him down a narrow path to the lake that had a fleet of little boats sitting by the shore. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hermione climbed into a boat with harry Ron, and Neville. As soon as everyone was in a boat the bug man shouted. "Right then – FORWARD!" and the boats started off on their journey to Hogwarts. When they landed everyone climbed out and the giant of a man looked in all the boats where he found Neville's toad, Trevor. Hermione thought that was a stupid name for a toad but kept that thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note my muse has taken control I have no idea how long this story is going to be. The muse and I do not own harry potter.

Chapter 12

As soon as Neville had his toad in hand the large man led them up a passageway in the rocks holding his lamp high so all could see. Soon they came out at last onto smooth, damp grass right into the shadow of the castle Hermione had love upon her tour earlier in the year.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge ok front door. After making sure everyone made it up safe the man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there with a very stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the large man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit Hermione's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them lead to the upper floors.

They followed the professor across the flagged stone floor. Hermione could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. Hermione felt sure the rest of the school was already in that room, but they were shown into a small, empty chamber off the hall. As they all crowded in, standing a lot closer then they normally would have done, they all looked around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the professor said, the start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you must be sorte4d into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because; while you are here your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will take classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, you triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule braking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to your house."

"The sorting will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her gaze swept across the room taking different individuals in.

"I shall return when we are ready for you please wait here," said the professor before she left the chamber.

Everyone started talking at once wondering what they would need to know for the test. Hermione whispered to herself all the spells she'd learned and wondered which she might need for the sorting. As she was going over her mental list something happened that made that boy harry from the train jump, and several people scream. Then every gasped as twenty ghost had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking amongst themselves and hardly glanced at the room full of students. From what Hermione could tell they were arguing and a fat little monk was saying: Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives all of us a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost, " a ghost wearing a ruff and tights said before noticing the first years," I say, what are you all doing here?"

The room was quiet so the Fat Friar, smiled and said, "New students! About to be sorted I suppose?" a few people nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, "the Sorting Ceremony's about the start." The professor had returned and one by one the ghost exited through the opposite wall. "Now form a ling and follow me," said the professor. Feeling a sense of excitement Hermione fell in line behind Ron and they all walked out of the chamber and through a pair of double doors into the great hall.

It was just as it had been described in Hogwarts a History with the floating candles, the four long tables, full of students, which were laid with glittering golden dinnerware, and at the top of the hall was another long table where all he teachers were sitting. They all formed a line in front of the head table facing the rest of the students. All the faces started at them with a ghost dotted here and there amongst them shining misty silver. Hermione looked up at the black star dotted ceiling and whispered, "It is bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a History." Suddenly the professor placed a four legged stool in front of the first years with a patched, frayed and extremely dirty, pointed wizard's hat on top of it. Everyone in the room stared at it until the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide ant the hat began to sing. Hermione tuned out most of the song but from what she heard it was a song about itself.

As soon as the song was finished the hall burst into applause and the hat bowed to the four tables and then became quite still again. Hermione heard a lot of sighs of relief and whispered conversations about the fact that they just put on the hat to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, "she said. "Abbot Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. After a short pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit with them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan ran over and joined Hannah.

"Boots, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood to shake hands as terry joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw as well, but "Brown Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Hermione though they look a little unpleasant at that table.

Next Finch-Fletchley, Justin became a Hufflepuff, and Finnigan, Seamus became a Gryffindor. The nit was Hermione's turn. She almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. "Mm, Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A great mind as well. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes and a thirst to prove yourself, interesting so where to put you. You would do great with the witty Ravenclaws of the brave Gryffindors but which is the better fit. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

She jumped off the seat and rushed to her new table. She was joined by Neville who had run off with the hat still on his head and he had to jog back amid the gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morage."

Next swaggered up a blond boy who could have been Anna's twin. The hat had barely touché this boy called Draco Malfoy's head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" he went and joined his friends looking quite pleased with himself.

The Gryffindors were also joined by Harry Potter, who sent an explosion through the hall, Dean Thomas a tall black boy, and Ron Weasley whose whole family seemed to already be at the table. McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away after "Zabini, Blaise" became a Slytherin. Hermione looked up at headmaster Dumbledore who had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have please him more that to see them all there.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you! He sat down as the dishes filled with food. Hermione took some roast beef, boiled potatoes, and some carrots and started to each.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly watching the students eats.

"Can't you-?" started Harry

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but once does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are! Shouted Ron. "My brothers told me about you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-"the ghost began stiffly before being interrupted by Seamus Finnigan.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this." Said the irritated Ghost who seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if on a hinge. Looking pleased with the looks he got the ghost continued,

"So new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house cup this year. Slytherin has gotten it six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable, he's the Slytherin ghost. After popping his head back into its spot the ghost floated away and the deserts appeared. Hermione took a large slice of Apple Pie with vanilla bean ice cream and had just started eating when the talk turned to families.

"I'm half and half," said the sandy haired Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you Neville?" Ron asked.

"Well my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was a squib for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me, he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned, but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced, all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really please, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here- they thought I might not have enough magic to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so please he bought me my toad."

On his other side Hermione was talking to Ron's brother Percy, "I do hope they start lessons right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing." suddenly herry clapped a hand to his head with an ouch. "What is it?" asked Percy

Soon the deserts too disappeared and professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent as he gave a few start of term notices, some reminders from the caretaker Mr. Filch, an announcement about quidicth try outs, and a special announcement about the third floor corridor on the right side being out of bounds to everyone who didn't want to die. There were some laughs but Hermione felt he was serious. Then he led them in the Hogwarts song. Then they were all sent off to their beds. It was a long walk up to the tower with the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress. After the password, Caput Draconis, was given everyone climbed up to their rooms and fell fast asleep.

Please review and yes I have used the book itself to get some of the descriptions and speeches right.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13

Hermione woke with excitement the next morning, and after dressing quickly she hurried to the great hall for a quick breakfast of oatmeal and some fruit. She grabbed her school schedule and headed for her first class of the day.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that lead somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up. And the doors were different as well some wouldn't open unless politely asked; or tickled inexactly the right place, and worst of all walls that were pretending to be doors. Then you factor in all the people who stopped to stare at Harry and she wasn't sure she would make it to her first class on time.

The classes themselves interested Hermione immensely. There was Astronomy every Wednesday at midnight where they learned to find the planets and the stars and their names.

Then three times a week they went to Herbology, which was taught by a dumpy little witch named Professor Sprout, where she learned how to take care of all the strange pants and fungi, and learned what there uses were.

There was also history of magic, which was taught by the ghost professor Binns, who did tend to drone on and on about history in a monotone voice.

There was Charms taught by Professor Flitwick, a tiny little wizard. Who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of the first class while he took roll he gave an excited squeak and fell out of sight when he found Harry Potters name.

One of Hermione's favorite professors though was Professor McGonagall who was a strict but clever teacher. She gave them all a talking to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Right after her speech she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Witch impressed the class quite a bit and made Hermione excited to prove herself. After taking a lot of complicated notes, the class was each given a match and started trying to turn them into needles. By the end of the class Hermione beamed with pleasure as her professor showed the whole class how her match had turned all silver and pointy, and then smiled at her.

Another class Hermione was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Quirrell, but his lessons were a bit of a joke. His classroom also smelled of garlic, which Hermione heard some of her classmates say was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid off. His turban, which smelled funny, he claimed was given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Hermione wasn't so sure that was true though because when Seamus asked eagerly to hear the story Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather.

Soon Friday rolled around and Hermione was nibbling on some toast and bacon when she overheard Harry and Ron talking.

"What have we got today?' Harry asked Ron.

"Double potions with the Slytherins, "said Ron. "Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them. We'll be able to see if it's true"

They continued to drone on when the mail arrived. Hermione's owl Athena dropped down in front of Hermione with an envelope in her beak. While Hermione ripped it open the owl helped herself to Hermione's toast. Hermione read through the letter from her parents, as well as the letters her friends had sent for her detailing their first days of school. Maria was excited about her school work with the emphasis on sciences, and she was to start Latin as well. Anna gushed about St. Deidra's and talked about her extra math classes, and her study of wizarding culture and products. Chloe was more subdued as she explained her basic course as she decided what she wished to teach. Lastly her parents sent there love and wished her well on her school career. Hermione wrote out replies to all four letters then sealed them together in one envelope and sent Athena on her way.

Hermione rushed down to the dungeon potions classroom and slide into a seat close to the front. The dungeon room was colder then up in the main castle, and had quite a few glass jars with pickled animals that drew Hermione's eye.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class with the roll call, and like flitwick, he paused on Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "harry Potter, our new celebrity." which cause Draco and his friends to snigger behind their hands. Snape finished roll and looked up at the class. His eyes were a hypnotic black and went well with his black hair.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. His voice was little more than a whisper, but Hermione caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…..I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione leaned forward desperate to show she was not a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up.

"I don't know, sire," replied harry

"Tut, tut fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked ignoring her hand. Hermione stretched it as high in the air as it would go without her leaving her seat.

"I don't know, sir" harry replied

" Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, potter?" Snape asked with a sneer. "What's the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this Hermione shot up her had stretched to the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said harry quietly. " I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?"

A few people laughed and Hermione blushed with shame and fell into her seat when Snape snapped, "sit down," at her. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and it will save your life from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Hermione smiled down at her carefully written notes she had taken during his speech. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

After that they were put into pairs and told to mix a simple potion to cure boils. Hermione carefully weighed her dried nettles and crushed snake fangs, glaring at her partner who was not as careful with their ingredients. Soon a load hissing filled the room and Hermione looked up to see Neville had managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, which caused there potion to seep across the stone floor burning holes in peoples shoes. Neville, who had managed to cover himself in the mixture, was on the floor moaning in pain and covered with red angry boils. After sending Neville and Seamus to the hospital wing he turned on Potter and took another point for not working Neville about his quills.

After class and a quick dinner in the great hall Hermione rushed to the common room to get a start on her days' worth of homework. It was there she spotted the notice pinned to the board about flying lessons starting on Thursday. She was less than thrilled about the idea of riding a broom. She preferred to have her feel planted firmly on the ground. She didn't really care who the lesson were with but she did hear some of her classmates grumbling about the classes being with Slytherin.

Hermione did what she always did when she didn't feel comfortable about a subject or activity she researched it and could be found on Thursday morning at breakfast telling everyone about the flying tips she had gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Her helpful tips were soon interrupted by mail arriving. Hermione did not see her owl among the arriving ones but was happy for Neville when he got a small package from his grandmother.

"it's a Remembrall!" he explained as he held up the small glass ball full of smoke. "gran knows I forget things and this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look you hold it tight like this and if it turns red," his face fell when the Remembrall turned scarlet, "you've forgotten something."

Neville was deep in thought when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the table, snatched his new present out of his hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet by were interrupted by their head of house.

"what's going on?" she asked.

"malfoy's got my Remembrall, professor." Neville said in a rather whiny voice.

"just looking," Malfoy said with a scowl and dripped the Remembrall back on the table before walking away.

At Three thirty Hermione followed her classmates down the front steps for their first flying lesson. It was a nice, clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under there marching feet as they went down the sloping laws towards the flat lawn where the lessons were to take place.

The Slytherins were already in position on their side of the twenty brooms that had been laid out for the students use.

A short, grey haired witch with yellow eyes introduced herself as there teacher, Madam Hooch. She then barked. "well what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. come on, hurry up."

Hermione positioned herself next to an old looking broom with bent twigs.

"stick out your right hand over you broom and say 'up" called Madam Hooch from the front.

"UP!" Hermione shouted in a commanding voice but her broom simply rolled over. As soon as she had her broom in hand the teacher walked down the row correcting grips and explained how to mount your broom without sliding off the end.

"now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard" said Madam Hooch. "keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle three, two…."

Hermione in his nervousness had pushed off to hard and was rising straight up twelve to twenty feet before sliding off his broom and with a WHAM, a thud and a nasty crack he was face down on the grass in a heap. Soon Madam hooch was leaning over him and proclaiming it a broken wrist and helping him to his feet. Then as she was on her way with him to the hospital wing but before she was too far away she warned the class to leave their brooms on the ground or they would be expelled.

But no sooner where they out of earshot Malfoy started laughing.

"did you see his face, the great lump?" the other Slytherins joined in his laughter.

"shut up, Malfoy, "snapped Parvati Patil.

Pansy Parkinson, a hard faced Slytherin girl chuckled and said, "ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Soon Malfoy had Neville's new Remembrall in his hand and was saying something about putting it in a tree before taking off on his broom. Harry grabbed his broom to give chase.

"No!" shout Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move. You'll get us all in trouble." But harry ignored her and mounted his broom. He kicked off hard and flew after Malfoy facing him in midair. There was a struggle in the air and Draco threw the Remembrall when harry shot towards him. Harry sailed after it catching it a foot from the ground. Hermione clapped despite herself until she heard her head of house calling out to Harry potter and muttering to herself. Hermione felt sorry for him before sinking to the ground to wait for the return of their teacher.

That night at dinner she found out he had been rewarded for his misbehavior in class by being put on the house team. While they were eating Malfoy came over to where Harry and Ron were eating and began to taunt Harry. Soon there bickering lead to Malfoy challenging Harry to a duel. As soon as Malfoy walked away Hermione approached Harry.

"excuse me." They both looked up.

"can't a person eat in peace?" said Ron but she chose to ignore him.

" I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying,"

"bet you could," Ron muttered and Hermione ignored him again.

"and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

Harry shot back with a rude comment and Hermione walked to the common room to finish her homework. Hermione decided to wait up for the two boys to try and talk them out of this foolish duel but when they wouldn't listen she followed them out in the hall managing to get her self locked out. When she couldn't get in she decided to follow them to make sure they didn't get caught. Soon they found Neville sleeping in the hall because he couldn't remember the password. When they got to the room for the duel Malfoy never showed, but Filch did and they had to find a hiding spot. Soon they reached a locked door which the boys struggled trying to open. Hermione rolled her eyes and used the Alohomora charm and got them behind the looked door. As soon as they entered the room Hermione turned and was shocked into silence when she saw a large 3 headed dog in the locked corridor. They all left the room running to the now full portrait and sliding into their common room where Hermione gave th4em a lecture about rule breaking and pointed out the trap door the dog was guarding before they all went to bed for the night.

Please review up next is Halloween and whatever else I squeeze in there.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note Hermione and harry are going to be friends? OMG and I still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14

Hermione was in the great hall eating breakfast and wondering why her friends hadn't written to her yet this week when she was drawn out of her thought by the sound of owls arriving. She looked up hoping to see Athena, but instead of her she saw a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. She watched as the parcel was set in front of Harry grabbed the letter that had just fluttered on top of his package. As soon as he finished reading it, and Ron had read it as well they both rushed from the hall.

She waited a few minutes before silently getting up from her seat and following the boys out in the hall. She was just about to approach them and ask about the package when she saw Malfoy coming towards him with his goons. He grabbed the package from harry and felt it through the paper before throwing it back at him. She snuck a little closer hiding in an alcove and listened to the exchange between the three boys, and watched when Professor Flitwick came up and put Malfoy in his place. When the boys turned and made their way up stairs Hermione hurried up after them past a speechless Draco. When she got top the top and saw a laughing Harry she spoke up.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" she said with a little bit of anger at the two dim boys.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" hairy said

"Yes, don't stop now, its doing us so much good." Said Ron

Hermione hurried away her nose in the air until she was around the corner and then she felt a few tears leaking from her eyes. She then ran the rest of the way to her dormitory and cried to herself after pulling the curtains. Why did boys have to be so mean and stupid she wondered. She then made a pledge to herself that she would make a friend here. Just so she would have someone to talk to.

The weeks went on with no luck for Hermione. She got more and more miserable with her lack of friend and her old friends never writing her or replying to her letters. She was so wrapped up in herself pity that soon she looked at her calendar and saw two months had went by. She felt horrible as she walked to the great hall for breakfast Halloween morning. She barley ate her pumpkin Danish before heading off the Charms.

The whole room was excited that Professor Flitwick had announced they were going to start making objects fly today. The whole class was paired up to start their practices. Hermione was less than pleased when she had been paired with Ron she had been trying to catch Neville's eye.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked the professor. "Swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too. Never forget wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Ron tried first, "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his arms like a windmill.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're saying it wrong," she snapped. "Its Wing-gar-dium levi-o-sa make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then if you're so clever," Snarled Ron.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and with a flick of her wrist said, "Wingardium leviosa!" and the feather rose off the desk hovering about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried the professor, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Hermione smiled quite pleased with herself not seeing Ron's sour face. Soon class was over and Hermione gathered up her stuff hoping to get a quick break so she could shoot a letter off to her parents and friends telling them about today. As she approached Ron and Harry she overheard them talking.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said, "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione felt her tears pouring down her face and pushed them out of the way as she ran to the bathroom. The letter to her parents was forgotten as she sat in the corner of the room sobbing. The hurt of all the mean things Ron, Harry, and the rest of her classmates rolled over her making her regret having ever agreed to come to this stupid school. Soon Parvati came in to check on her and see if she wanted to talk about. Hermione shook her head and just said she wanted to be left alone to cry in piece.

Hermione had just finished crying and was splashing cold water on her face before heading down to the great hall for something to eat. When she saw a horrible sight. It was a twelve foot tall, dull granite grey skinned, troll with a huge wooden club. Just as the sight sank in she heard the click of the lock behind the creature, and the troll started for her. She did the only thing she think of and let out a blood curdling scream startling the great lumpy creature. She shrank back against the wall and started to feel faint as the beast got closer to her knocking sinks off the walls as it went.

Suddenly there were the two idiot boys talking to each other and staring at her. Soon harry approached her and started pulling on her arm, but she was frozen solid. When she wouldn't move Harry did something amazing. He launched himself at the troll wrapping his arm around the troll's neck, and shoved his wand up his nose. The troll started flailing around trying to dislodge the foolish boy, and Hermione sunk to the floor seeing stars. The scene flashed before her eyes and soon she saw the troll out cold on the floor and said in a shaky voice, "is it….dead?"

Harry replied, "I don't think so, I think it's just been knocked out." He then bent down and grabbed his wand saying, "urgh troll boogers." Before whipping it off on his pants before a sudden slamming made those all look up. Three professors came in and turned on the two boys.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall they were looking for me." Squeaked Hermione.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I….I thought I could deal with it on my own…you know, because I've read all about them." Hermione said trying to look like she was telling the truth. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well in that case…"said McGonagall, staring at the tree of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on you own?" Hermione hung her head as the professor continued. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione nodded and hurried from the room and rushed to the common room wondering why she had lied to a professor. She waited just inside the door and waited for the boys. As soon as they came in they all exchanged thanks and hurried to get plates.

From that moment on though Hermione did become friends with the two stupid boys Hermione found herself Hermione had found with her new friendship she was helping the boys with their homework a lot more then she had ever helped the girls. She had also let him borrow her copy of Quidditch Through the ages, and started to relax her high standers on rules. So much so that on a Friday in November she had conjured up her jam jar flame to warm them up when they saw Snape limping across the yard. They moved closer to try and hide the flame, but something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He walked over looking for a reason to tell them off.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was Hermione's book that harry bought out for the professor to look at.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione watched him walk away with her book as harry muttered about Snape making up rules, and what was wrong with his leg.

Soon they found themselves in the noisy common room. Hermione was looking over Ron and Harry's charms homework telling them what they had done wrong and where to find the answers in the book. After harry changed his paper to suit Hermione he said he was going to go look for a book in the library. Hermione asked him to get her book back from the librarian for her. After Harry had left with a promise to ask about her book she turned to Ron. "Ron you aren't even trying are you? I told you yesterday where to find this charm and yet you still put the wrong thing down now watch as I show you were to look," Hermione said with an eye roll.

As soon as Ron had finished his homework Harry came back to the common room and explained why he didn't have Hermione's book and what he had seen and heard. After he voice his theory that Snape had tried to get past the dog on Halloween Hermione's eyes widened.

"No he wouldn't. I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."  
>"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"<p>

Hermione just rolled her eyes and marched off to bed to rest up to watch the quidditch game in the morning.

The next morning dawned bright and cold, and found Hermione bundling up before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. As soon as she arrived she fell into the seat next to harry and said, "You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything." He said looking a little green.

"Just a bit of toast," she wheedled.

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan from his other side. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.

"Thanks Seamus." said Harry.

Soon the whole school was in the stands around the Quidditch pitch waiting for the game to start. Hermione was up in the top row with a large banner they had painted on a sheet scabbers had ruined. It said potter for President. And Dean had drawn a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Hermione also had performed a tricky little charm so that that paint would flash different colors.

Hermione watched the game and found it boring, but cheered for every goal her team scored. Soon Hermione was squeezed closer to Ron so Hagrid could join them to watch the game.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," he said, "but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet." They continued on this vein while Hermione tried to pay attention to the game. Soon Hermione noticed Harry's broom jerking and roll over and over with him just managing to hang on. As Hermione listened to the conversations around her she grabbed Hagrids binoculars and started sweeping the crowd looking for someone reciting a charm. Soon she saw Snape pointing his wand and staring at harry he said as much to the crowd before heading around the stands. Soon she was racing along the row behind him, accidently knocking Professor Quirrill head first out of his seat, and then crouched down behind Snape and shot blue flames on the hem of Snape's robes. As soon as he noticed she scooped the fire into her little jar and ran back to her seat to watch the game. As soon as she looked up she saw harry speeding towards the ground and then clap his hand to his mouth as if he was about to be sick. Before he hit the field on all fours where he coughed the snitch back into his hand winning the game for Gryffindor.

After the game the three of them went back to Hagrid's hut to have a cup of tea and discuss the game. They talked about a little bit of everything but soon the subject turned to Snape and the three headed dog. Hagrid was quite surprised that they knew about Fluffy and mentioned someone named Nicolas Flamel was involved in the whole deal. Hermione had a lot to think about and research now.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note I am going to take the advice of one of my readers and try to condense the books down a little in this story you all know the story so for the most part if it involves harry in the book and I am not changing it in some way it will probably be skipped. Please keep the reviews coming and I am sorry that my last chapters have been so book based.

Chapter 15

Hermione was happy to be home for Christmas with her family. She knew that Chloe, Anna, and Maria were going to be back home as well, and that Anna's Grandmother, Lady Pandora Malloy, had planned a Christmas ball. They were going to go shopping today for dresses and then would be staying the night at the Manor tonight so they would be there to get ready for next day. Pandora Malloy had already sent for the best hairdressers and make-up artist she could find to get herself and the girls ready for the big night.

She had not forgotten her promise to Harry to look up Nicolas Flamel and had asked Lady Malloy if she could use her library to research the man. The sweet old lady had agreed readily and had even gotten one of her older house elves, who knew the library very well, to help in the search. She was not having a lot of luck with the search for Harry, but her attention had been caught by a book about the Malfoy and Malloy families. She was completely absorbed in the book when Anna came running into the library to get Hermione for their shopping trip to London. The White blonde girl burst in to a fit of giggles when she saw her chestnut haired friend at the table with the huge book open in front of her, and her hair standing on end from Hermione's constant touching while she read.

"Oh my goodness Hermione! What did you do stick your finger in a light socket?" the girl asked between titters, "OH never mind Flimsy can you please get Hermione presentable for our trip today?" she asked the tiny towel wrapped elf. Flimsy nodded and pulled Hermione to her feet popping away with her to the bedroom she always used at the house.

"Ms. Anna found you funny Ms. Hermione. Maybe you should keep your fingers out of your hair. Now sit down and let me straighten the mess out for you." Said the kindly elf sitting her gently on the chair in front of the vanity. Before going to work with a brush and quite a bit of house elf magic to get the unruly mop into soft curls down her back. Then with a flick of her wrist Hermione was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a light pink sweater. "Yes much better! Now go with Ms. Anna and get you beauty supplies for the ball tomorrow.

Hermione rushed down stairs to the waiting car and her waiting friends. Mrs. Malloy turned and smiled at her. "Ok girls we are going to have a very busy day we all need new gowns, new jewelry, shoes, and anything else I decide on the way. We won't have time to return home for dinner so we will be meeting the elves at the club to change before going to dinner in the dining room.

The day was a whirlwind but soon they were back at Lady Malloy's club getting changed into dresses for dinner. Hermione smiled down at the strapless lilac satin mini dress she was wearing. It had gorgeous beading on the sweetheart bodice and a black belt that was tied in a bow in the back. Maria stepped into her room in a one shouldered sage green mini dress with a full flouncy skirt and a darker green sash gathered at the middle with a brooch. Following close behind was Anna in a short baby blue skirted flouncy mini dress. The black top was separated from the blue bottom by a beaded belt, and right behind her was Chloe with a similar dress on just in pink. The four girls joined arms and walked down stairs to join Anna's grandmother for dinner and a talk about the next nights Christmas ball.

As soon as dinner and they were all back at Anna's house they all marched up the stairs and fell into their beds for the night exhausted. The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and Hermione woke up to Flimsy tugging off her covers and saying, "time to get up Miss Hermione! We need to get you in a bath and ready for the dressers, hair stylist, and makeup artist to doll you up for tonight." The little elf pulled the still sleep girl to the bathroom where she had already set up a bubble bath. When Hermione made no move to take off her clothes she undressed the young girl and helped her into the bath. "Oh Ms. Hermione is going to be the bell of the ball I just know it. With all your curls you can't help but be one of the most beautiful of girls." The elf said as she scrubbed Hermione down and washed her hair.

Soon Hermione was in a bathrobe while three women worked over her pulling her hair up on the crown of her head, and applying light make-up. While another was busy rubbing her shoulders and applied a sweet smelling lotion to her skin.

Soon the four girls were ready and the time for the ball had arrived. The girls were sitting together in one of the upstairs sitting rooms waiting to be announced to the crowd and talking amongst themselves.

Hermione looked down at her deep red ball gown with its crystal accents all along the skirt, and the large one right at the bust, in her hair was the LaGrange family tiara, it was an elegant tall piece embellished with diamonds, and she never felt prettier.

Sitting across from her was Maria in a sea foam green ball gown with lace flower appliques along the side and skirt and an intricate beaded belt just under her bust. She also had a mini tiara that was embellished with diamonds and pearls in a flower motif around her ornate pile of red curls. standing next to her was Chloe in a lovely pink ball gown with a pick up skirt in front a lot of lace detail along the trim and tulle, a lace belt and a beaded bodice. In her hair was the Sabini family's tall silver tiara with metal scroll, diamonds and pearls.

Anna was closest to the door in her blue ball gown with the front pick up and intricate beaded detail, and in her pale blonde hair was the Malloy Tiara that Pandora had presented to her that morning to wear. It was a rhodium Tiara with diamond scroll design and featured pear, round and baguette diamonds.

They all looked regal as they stood up to make their grand entrances to the ball. They all paused at the top before making their way down the grand staircase one by one. As the descended the room fell into a hush and Hermione felt herself blushing despite herself. She looked around the room recognizing most of the quest but one couple in the back she could not place. So when she reached her hostess she asked, "Mrs. Malloy who is that couple in the back with the white blond hair? They look familiar but I can't place them."

Pandora laughed to herself, "they are the Malfoys they always come to my ball in the off chance they might find a squib that would make a good wife for their son. I wouldn't get to close if they found out you a witch they would never let you out of there sight."

Hermione laughed and with a nod went to the opposite side of the room and sat by her parents and the Wesleys. They soon fell into an animated conversation and Hermione soon forgot all about the wizards in the room as they discussed the goings on in the little village and her parents' dental practice. Her mother was talking about how much she was enjoying being back in the office now that Hermione was off at school, but she still missed her daughter.

Before she knew it Hermione was back on the train going to Hogwarts to finish the year. She hopped Harry and Ron had found something to help them as the Malloy library had not been much help for her. She also smiled in the knowledge that her friends had all promised to be more forthcoming with the notes.

I am going to end the chapter there and pick up the story in the next chapter. As always I have the cloths described in the story on my profile so you can take a peek if you wish.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note sorry for the story halt I had a little writers block and a lot of my husband being bored on his work vacation .Also I borrowed speeches from the end of the book 1. I may also do a chapter or two in Draco's point of view if need be.

Chapter 16

Hermione could not believe how time had flown since Christmas. There had been a break for the search for Flamel, she had her first detention after helping Hagrid with his dragon Norbert, and she had watched Draco, the great prat, prancing around like he owned Hogwarts. Then there were the exams. Hermione had found them to be refreshingly easy after all of her studying but she did worry about harry as he had a lot on his mind. But now it was the end of term feast, and that meant Harry couldn't come up with anymore of his brilliant plans. Really the fact that they survived the search for the stone was a miracle and the two boys would have been dead without her.

So that is how she found herself sulking in the great hall with its Slytherin green décor. Stupid Malfoy hadn't let her forget that all her cleverness couldn't get her the house cup for Gryffindor. She was sitting there munching on her lip and thinking of finding a spell to get Malfoy back when Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old ma's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in Fourth place with three hundred and twelve points, Gryffindor, in third with three hundred and fifty-two, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six, and Slytherin four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherins burst into cheers and Draco banged his goblet the ass.

"Yes, yes well done," said Dumbledore, "however, recent events must be taken into account."

The Slytherins smiles faded and the room went still.

"Ahem, I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let's see yes first to Mr. Ronald Weasley," Ron went purple," for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, fifty points."

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Her Fifty points," Hermione buried her head in her arms and cried.

"Third to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award him sixty points." Harry blushed and they room went silent as there was now a tie.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore with a smile, "it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Hermione threw her arms around her white friend to congratulate him for his first points. With this announcement Dumbledore clapped his hands and the green and silver hangings became scarlet and gold. While the towering serpent was replaced with a lion. Then the best part of the night came for Hermione. She got her exam scores. She got good marks but she felt they could have been better and vowed to study more next year.

Soon Hermione was standing in King's Cross Station hugging her friends good bye and walking to her parents. On the way she passed a tall white blond man who followed her with his eyes as she was enfolded in her parent's arms. As he turned and took a step towards the happy family Hermione's dad grabbed her trunk and her arm and they rushed to the car.

"Oh sorry dear I hope I didn't hurt you." Said Mr. Granger when they reached the car, "but I saw Mr. Malfoy watching us and we don't need him getting too interested in you."

"Why not daddy?" asked Hermione as she buckled up.

"He noticed me at Pandora's ball and was asking about my children. Luckily I was able to play it off then but now he has seen you leaving the wizard school platform I hate to see what he will do now." He said with a sigh.

"OH dear you can't mean he plans on trying to get a contract do you?" asked a worried Ellen Granger.

"Sadly yes my pet. It would be a coup beyond imagine if he could tell his wife that he managed to get the first magical female in the LaStange line in 150 years for his sons wife. If he could get out of his own marriage he would want her for himself." He said with a shake of his head, "oh pet I was hoping we could have hidden you longer from the wizarding worlds gaze.

"Wait you mean that he would want me to get engaged at 12?" asked Hermione shaking slightly.

"No dear not engaged yet just promised that when the time came you would be part of his family." Said her mom with a sad look. "He will probably come around this summer to meet with us.

Hermione's mom's words were proven true when not even a month later three white blond figures approached her door on a warm June night. After they knocked they were let in by the Granger's house elf and shown to the sitting room.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Mrs. Granger said with a forced smile. "And this must be your son. Draco was it? Our Hermione spoke of him attending class with her at Hogwarts."

"Yes we have heard quite a bit about your Hermione. Apparently she is quite the witch, but it does make me wonder how she could have been hidden for so long from the pureblood elite." said Lucius with a raised eyebrow.

Mrs. Granger flushed, "well yes when we found out I was having a girl Robert and I left our old home and moved here to Toad on the Mold. We wanted her to have a good upbringing with other squib children."

"A disgrace to her power don't you think?" asked Narcissia, "I mean how is she to find a proper husband out here surrounded by nonmagic folk! She would pale under a squib husband. No we must get the contract settled between her and my Draco post haste."

"Hermione is not having an arranged marriage," spoke up Mr. Granger, "I thought we were quite clear in our letter. She will marry for love. Whoever she grows to love will be her husband as it should be."

The Malfoys paled, "well then Draco you must get to know Hermione better. May he go speak with her now?" asked the pale Lucius.

"Yes of course she is visiting her friends up at Malloy Manor he is more than welcome to speak to her there." Said Ellen with a nod.

"Yes Draco go and see her. It is the large manor on the hill. My aunt Pandora owns it." Said Lucius.

While this talk was going on Hermione was at Anne's catching up with the girls.

"Oh he is just the most handsome boy at St. Deidra's," said Anna with a faraway look in his eyes. "And we are practically inseparable at school. He is my best friend Alice's brother." Anna went on a little longer about her crush.

"And my studies are so interesting," interrupted Maria. "We are learning the basics of first aid and taking care of someone right now, but next year we get to start learning harder things."

"Oh and Pickerton's is full of kind people as well. I have quite a few new friends there." Said Chloe, "not that you guys are not my friends as well. Oh Hermione what is Hogwarts like?"

"Well I'm not quite as popular there as you guys are at your schools, but one of my good friends is Harry Potter himself. I meet him my first day there and we grew together as friends. There is one guy though who has caught my eye though. Too bad he is such a jerk thought."

"Oh who is he? Give us a name" the three girls said in unison.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to answer a house elf popped into the room.

"A Mr. Draco Malfoy to see Ms. Hermione. Should I show him to the sitting room?"

Hermione nodded and went to stand up when Anna spoke up. "Put him in the sitting room off the bedroom Hermione uses so they can have some privacy." As soon as the elf disappeared Anna turned to the girls. "Well let's go meet this boy who wants to talk to our Hermione." The girls all started giggling and set off.

When they stepped into the room Draco stood up and turned to them cutting them off in mid giggle. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." Hermione's friends gushed, "oh just a moment we need a word with Hermione in the hall."

"He is gorgeous." Said Maria.

"Oh those dreamy eyes, and that hair." Said Anna with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes please tell us you guys are serious." Gushed Chloe

"No he is the jerk I was telling you about. His parents are having a 'meeting" with my parents right now. They must have sent him up here." Said Hermione rolling her eyes, "I will try to get this over with quickly and will meet you girls in Anna's room to tell you what happened." With this Hermione turned and entered the sitting room."

Draco jumped to his feet again, "I'm sorry Hermione my parents sent me."

"I kind of assumed that Malfoy. What did they not like my parents answer?"

"No they didn't. I have been sent to find out what kind of guy you fancy."

Hermione plopped on a chair. "I always though the man I married would be a wizard, he would have to be sure of himself to be able to handle that I will probably be better than him in lots of things, good looks would be nice, oh and he has to be nice. So I guess that would leave you out. Eh! Draco."

Draco flushed and looked down. "I could give you a life full of all the best things in life. A house like this one for starters, and more money than you would ever be able to use. You would have a name that could get you in anywhere you could ever want to go…."

"I would rather be poor and in love. That rich and miserable Malfoy now if that is all I will get Flouncy back in here to show you out. Good night Malfoy." Hermione then turned on her heels and left a dumbfounded Draco behind.

When she got back to the room she filled the girls in on what had happened and they all went to their bedrooms laughing about her last statement.

There you go I will try to get the next chapter out soon so tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note sorry I have been slacking I had a whole bunch of stuff just fall in my lap at work and it took me awhile to climb to the top of it again.

Chapter 17

Hermione enjoyed her summer immensely, and couldn't believe how much fun she and the girls had shopping for their school cloths. While she was enjoying her free time she also made sure to get all her studying and classwork done so she wouldn't be behind when she got back to Hogwarts. So it came as quite a surprise when she received a letter from Ron one warm summer day concerning a rescue mission his brothers and he were going to undertake to get harry from his muggle family's home. She promptly replied with the same ancient owl Ron had sent with his message wishing she could have used Athena instead as Errol had barely cleared the window on his trip in. she wished them luck at told them that she was going to be in DIagon Alley on Wednesday to get her books. After she had sent the message she went back to the book she had been reading.

On Wednesday while Hermione was getting ready to go school shopping a large eagle owl landed on Hermione's windowsill and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and walked over grabbing the roll of parchment off the owl's leg. As she walked over to her desk to read the note she wondered where Ron would have gotten this owl. It came as quite a shock to her then when she unrolled the parchment and read:

_Hermione,_

_I have decided to write you and ask when you are going to be in Diagon Alley for your school shopping, and to ask if you would like to meet at __Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. We could talk and maybe get to know each other better. My mother also would like me to extend an invitation to you to come to the manor for dinner._ _Yours,_ _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione shook her head and replied: _Mr. Malfoy,_ _As much as I would love to grace your home with my presence alas I cannot find the time in my schedule. As for school shopping I am going to day so sadly we have no time to have a meeting over ice cream. This saddens my heart._ _Sincerely yours,_ _Ms. Hermione Granger_

As soon as she had sent to owl on its way she turned back to her closet and changed into a light pink turtleneck sweater, grey skinny jeans, a pair of peep toe heels, and fastened a skinny belt around her waist. She then hurried down stairs to leave with her parents.

The first stop once there was Gringotts where she met up with harry in the stairs. After that they met up with the Weasleys, and after the introductions were taken care of they wandered around the shops while Mr. Weasley grilled Hermione's parents about different muggle things. Soon they were at Flourish and Blotts to get there books. Up front was a rather gaudily dressed man signing books and trying to look important. Hermione just rolled her eyes and wandered around looking for new books to read. Soon there was a commotion as Mr. Lockhart had grabbed harry and started spouting nonsense about his reason for coming today. She just rolled her eyes again and joined her friends to pay for their books. They were soon interrupted by Mr. Malfoy and his son. Hermione slide behind the group of people hopping that Draco had not seen her. Soon the senior Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were having what looked to be the start of a fight when Hermione felt someone grab her arm and drag her from behind her friends and out the door.

She looked back to see her parents being led away by the sweetly plump Mrs. Weasley. She then turned and stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco had ahold of her arm. When she raised her eyebrow at him he released her arm and said," I am happy I ran into you today Hermione. I really think we got off on the wrong foot last year."

Hermione snorted, "oh really when you were telling me how I was not smarter then you because I was a muggle born, or when you came to my friend's house and blathered on about what a great husband you would be. What with all the money you could throw at me?"

"Yes then, but how was I to know that you were squib born. In fact your name has more clout then the Malfoy name does in some circles. I was wrong and I just wanted to apologize. That is all I am not still trying to convince you that a loveless marriage is for you. I also told my mother that you had to much going on right now to come for dinner." He said flushing slightly.

Hermione smiled to herself, 'well then if you are finished I guess I will accept your apology for what it's worth, but I don't really see us being great friends. Now if you will excuse me I need to meet up with my parents so we can leave. Good day Malfoy." She then turned on her heels and walked away with a sense of pride that she had put him in his place.

Draco watched her go her bush of chestnut curls bouncing with each step. He had meant what he had said. He had grown up listening to his parents tell him muggles and muggleborn were beneath him. So when he heard the gorgeous girl he had seen reading on the train the first day was named Hermione Granger he looked up the name. He was quite put out when the name was not linked to any magical families. How was he to know her parents had change the name. Instead the more he excelled the more he tried to put her down, and the more he complained to his mom.

Then on the last day when he got off the train he followed her and saw her being hugged. Then when his father and mother came forward to get him he watched the older man, her father, stiffen and then drag her away. When they got home his father drilled him for information about her. Then before he knew it his father and mother were aglow with the fact that they had found the LaGranges.

The fact that his parents decided to marry him off to her did excite him. He wasn't even discouraged when they said the grangers had written a refusal letter as he knew that just meant he would get to see her at her own home and maybe even meet her friends. So imagine his surprise when went to the meeting and she wasn't there. Then when he had taken the time to find her friend Anna's house he wasn't even introduced to her friends and she refused him out right saying she would rather be poor then married to him.

His father had been less then please that he could not even get an invitation from her for tea to talk, but that didn't matter to Draco as he knew in his heart that Hermione would be his one day. He just had to get her to really get to know him. He wasn't as bad as she thought. Heck he didn't even mind her squib friends. He just wanted to get to know her better.

Draco spent the rest of his summer coming up with a plan to get Hermione to talk to him without Potter and Weasley watching over her shoulder. He decided to try and corner her on the train and offer her a peace offering. This decision sent him to his father.

"Dad I would like to give Hermione a book as a peace offering. May I go to Diagon Alley and look for one?"

Lucius looked up from his papers, "why yes if you think that will work to get her to at least talk to you go but take Dobby with you."

Draco called for the house elf who had always been one of his favorites, and soon they were on their way to Flourish and Blotts again. Draco scored the racks looking for something he thought Hermione would like feeling discouraged when nothing was jumping out at him. Just as he was about to give up and go home empty handed his eyes fell on a small red volume labeled SWEET SPELLS the common witches guide to conjuring up good food and sweet treats. He grabbed the book and had it wrapped to give to Hermione the next day.

The next morning as soon as he got onto the platform he searched for a familiar head of bushy brown hair. He found her talking to one of the train attendants about whether or not it would be smart to let her owl fly to Hogwarts. He then admired the blue and grey sleeveless sweater, pale blue skinny jeans, grey, black and blue arm warmers, and grey ankle boots she had chosen to wear for the trip. He then gathered up his courage and followed her onto the train.

What do you think? Will the book be a hit or will he get hit? Oh and sorry for the huge chunk I have tried to make it in to the correct format now


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: the ride to Hogwarts Draco and Hermione have a talk

Chapter 18

Hermione slide into an empty compartment and opened a book to wait for the boys. Soon the door slide open and Draco stuck his head inside. "Hello Hermione riding by yourself?"

"No Malfoy the boys just haven't arrived yet. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I just thought we could talk until they showed up." He then fell into the seat across from her. "So I know we got off on the wrong foot so let's start from the beginning. Hello my name is Draco. I am a very nice person once you get to know me. I have no siblings and no cousins that I know of. But my dad did say that he has an aunt who lives in the muggle world."

"You mean she is a squib?" asked Hermione her interest peaked. Draco nodded. "Oh do you know her name I might be able to find out what community she is living in."

"Hmmm I think he said her name was Pandora something."

Hermione let out a slight squeal, "oh you do have a cousin. In fact she is one of my best friends at home. Lilli Anna Malloy. Her grandmother is Pandora Malloy your dad's aunt."

Draco leaned forward. "Wow you mean that house I visited this summer when my parents came to talk to your parents belonged to my aunt?"

"Yea that is Malloy manor. Pandora said it has been in the Malloy family for ages. She raised her two children there. She never mentioned your family though you guys must not take an interest in your squib relations."

They sat there for the rest of the trip oblivious to the rest of the world talking about Hermione's hometown, her friends, prominent squib families and their magical counterparts. Soon though Draco asked a question that broke the mood.

"So why did your parents change their last name?" he asked curiously.

"We are the squib counterparts of the LaStange family and my father did not want to be associated with such prominent death eaters. So he said he would rather have a more muggle sounding name and be able to live in peace. It's why they moved as well."

Draco nodded feeling the tension between them and wanting desperately to break it. "Oh I almost forgot. I was in Diagon Alley the other day and saw something that made me think of you." He said grabbing the book out of his bag and handing it to her. "Think of it as a friendship present. I would really like to try and be friends Hermione."

Hermione took the offered gift and unwrapped it looking at the small red volume that fell into her lap. "Ha a cooking charms book. My mom was talking about getting me one so I could start learning to take care of a house soon. It is what we are going to start this summer when school lets out. She wants me to be able to run a house with or without servants as we cannot be sure what kind of husband I will be marring." Hermione said with a giggle.

Soon the train was about ten minutes from Hogsmeade station and the trolley lady was going down the aisle reminding people to put there robes on. Hermione and Draco put their robes on over there street cloths and gathered up there things so they could leave. As they stepped off the train pansy Parkinson ran up to Draco.

"Oh Draco poo I was looking everywhere for you." She said launching herself at him. "My dad and mom said that they are still waiting for your parents to send them the contract for us though. Weren't they sending it this summer?" she asked ignoring Hermione who was right next to him.

"No pansy my parents have selected a different bride for me that would mean connection to one of the greatest wizarding families. If the young lady agrees that is."

Hermione turned to walk away not wanting to be involved in this conversation but as she turned to leave she heard Pansy demand.

"What family could possibly be better than mine? The only greater one is the LaStranges and they can't even find the witch that belongs to that family. They say her squib parents are hiding her."

"Well I guess not well enough my father found her at the end of last year. They already talked to her parents this summer. They want their daughter to marry for love though."

Hermione laughed to herself as she climbed into a carriage with Neville, Ginny, and a blonde girl she had not met yet. She smiled at the group. "Hello Neville how is your grandmother?"

"Oh gran is great she is currently working on expanding the gardens at the house. It was fun helping her with some of the more unique plants this summer."

Hermione smiled at her friend knowing how much he adored herbology and how much his gran really loved him. She then turned to Ginny.

"Hello Ginny any idea what happened to your brother and harry they never showed up on the train. I was stuck in a compartment with Malfoy the whole trip."

"Ginny shook her head, "no I thought they were with you until I saw you get off the train alone. I spent the trip with Neville and Luna." She said motioning to the girl sitting next to her. "This is Luna Lovegood she is in my class." Luna looked up and smiled before looking down at her feet.

As soon as Hermione sat down in the great hall she got a sinking feeling in her stomach and then the rumors started. Everything from Harry and Ron getting expelled for flying a car, to they were spotted flying into Gryffindor tower on their brooms and were in meeting with Professor McGonagall about their imminent expulsion. She was so worried she barely touched her dinner before drifting up the stairs behind the rest of her classmates.

She did not see however how Draco watched her during the meal with a slight look of worry on his pointed face. He hoped that the two idiots would hurry up and get here so Hermione would eat something. He didn't like her devotion to the two boys but he still admired her for it. His only wish was that she would someday have the same devotion for him. He could see her in his future he just hoped she could grow to see him there as well. As soon as the feast was released he walked down to the dungeons with the rest of his house joking around with Blaise Zabini about some of the girls they passed in the halls. The two boys had grown close the previous year getting to know each other and their beliefs. Where Draco's father and mother were anti muggle and everything they stood for. Blaise's mom was much more neutral as had been her husband. Draco was sure that if his mom had been the one to approach the Grangers instead of Draco's things would have went differently.

So when Pansy started spreading the rumor that Draco knew who and where the missing LaStange heir was he kept mum and told everyone that she was just crazy. No one knew where she was, and that is how he planned on keeping it until he and Hermione had at least had a chance to get to know each other a lot better.

With those thoughts in mind he cuddled under his covers and closed his eyes to sleep and dream of a chestnut haired angel.

So he was less than thrilled when he went up for breakfast and saw the golden trio all together eating and joking. The only thing that made his morning was Weasley's howler from his mom. Draco almost peed himself laughing at that with his friends. Of course he also got a huge box of goodies from his mom as well. He dug through it looking for anything he though Hermione might enjoy and set aside a package of sugar quills to give to her the next time he could get her alone. He was sure this was going to be the year that he got on her good side and they started working towards the goals he had planned for them.

Little did he know just what this year had in store for him and Hermione.

Sorry I am not one of those people who believe that love should be easy Hermione and Draco will get close with each year but she will not see him in a good light until much later when Draco stops wanting her as a possession and starts wanting her for her.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note any quotes used from the book belong to the author as do the characters.

Chapter 19

Draco watched Hermione at lunch trying to find the right time to give her the quills. So his interest was peaked when he saw a first year with a camera approaching the 2 dorks and Hermione. He made his way silently over hoping to be able to pull Hermione off on her way to her next class or at least see what it would take to get the first year to take a picture of her for him. He wasn't eavesdropping really when he overheard Harry potter talking about signed photos. He was about to turn and walk away when some of his house mates came up behind him. He had to make a comment then.

After the words had left his mouth though and he saw the disgusted look on Hermione's face he regretted it slightly. He wished he had been able to say something that would have made her smile. He like the way she smiled.

Draco puffed with pride on Wednesday night when Flint asked him to be the seeker for his team. This would be sure to get Hermione's notice. Just to be sure though he wrote his dad to tell him the good news and ask about a new broom. So come Saturday he was so excited as he and his fellow team mates went to the field to start his training with their new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones his father had given them for the season. As they approached the field he noticed potter flying around with the rest of the Gryffindor team and looked around for Hermione. His face lit up when he saw Hermione and the weasel walking across the field. He stood tall waiting for her to come over so he could tell her his exciting news.

"What's happening?" asked Ron "why aren't you playing? And what is he doing here?" he asked glaring at Draco

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley," Draco said watching for Hermione's reaction. "Everyone's just admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." Draco felt a little smug when Ron's jaw dropped but he continued to watch Hermione. "Good aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those cleansweep fives; I expect a museum would bid on them." His teammates howled with laughter and he looked at Hermione with a grin.

"At least no one on Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione said sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

Draco's smile fell and heard the words leave his mouth before he could stop them. The other team exploded with sound and Hermione's eyes were shiny with her tears. He wanted to pull her into his arms; he wanted to take it all back. And as the first tear slid down her cheek as she turned to help her friend to the gamekeeper's hut he wanted to pound his butt into the pavement.

That night he sat up all night watching the stars and trying to think of a way to make her understand. It was a mistake he didn't mean it. The floor around his bed was littered with crumbled up paper as he tried to find the right words. Finally he just sent her a short note and the package of sugar quills before going to sleep.

XXXXXHGXXXXXXX

Hermione was in her bed still sniffling to herself. She thought he was different and actually wanted to be her friend. Yes she had been a bit sharp to him, but really he did make it seem like he just threw money at the team to get his spot. Her tears were interrupted by an owl outside the window tapping on the glass. When she opened it and say the package and note addressed to her she decided it wouldn't hurt to read it and see what he sent.

_Hermione,_

_I am a colossal idiot. I know you are not a mudblood, and should never have allowed such a horrendous word to leave my mouth. I hope you can forgive me in time. Also as an apology for my stupidity you will find a package of sugar quills attached. I hope you enjoy them and feel better soon._

_The biggest dufus in the world,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione smiled to herself and made a mental note to thank Draco at some point for his thoughtful gift. She also decided to think about what he had asked of her. Maybe he had made a mistake and was genially sorry for it. What's the worst that could happen?

XXXXXXXDMXXX

Soon Halloween rolled around and Hermione had softened slight to Draco. Well at least she was talking to him again. Draco had spent a week deciding what he wanted to get as a present for her for Halloween. He settled on more sugar quills and a small planner for her too keep track of her homework in. it took his mom less than a day to send him what he had requested. She had even sent a planner for him that he had in his backpack. He decided to wait until after the feast to give it to her hoping to get her to meet him in one of the deserted classrooms.

As he walked down the hall after the feast he was on the lookout for Hermione. He then heard voices at the end of the hall. When the group reached the voices he saw a puddle of water, a shocked golden trio, and a message on the wall. Knott spoke up from behind him. "ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE! YOU'LL BE NEXT MUDBLOODS!" Draco could of facepalmed when all eyes turned to him. Really did they think he would be dumb enough to use that word again? Catching Hermione's eye he rolled his eyes and looked over at an empty room hoping she would get his meaning and meet him there when the hallway cleared up.

As soon as everyone had left Draco stepped out from a niche in the wall and entered the room pleasantly surprised when he found Hermione sitting at one of the desk working on her homework. He smiled down at her nervously and spoke up. "Happy Halloween Hermione. I know I didn't have too but I heard it is customary in the muggle world to give gifts for Halloween so I got you something." He blurted holding out the package wrapped in black paper.

Hermione smiled and said," Draco are you talking about trick or treating? Because that's not really a gift thing. Muggle children dress up in costumes and go door to door for candy. Thank you for the gift though it is really sweet that you thought of me." She let out a slight laugh when the contents fell on the desk. "More sugar quills! I guess you noticed I have already finished the last batch you gave me. Oh and a study planner this will be so useful thank you Draco." Without any though she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Draco blushed and looked away.

"Would you like me to walk you up to your dorm? I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for being out after hours." Hermione smiled and shook her head before setting out on her own. Draco smiled as she walked away and then practically skipped down to his dungeon bedroom.

Hermione and his friendship continued on as quidditch season started with the Gryffindor Slythern game. Hermione had wished him luck as she made her way to the stands. He just smiled to himself and hopped he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of her. He didn't have to worry about that as Lockhart was the biggest fool when he removed the bones from Harry's arm instead if mending them. He did laugh to himself about that though.

Soon the petrification of students had started and he was worried sick that Hermione would be a target for this idiot. He about blew this fact to his house mates when Hermione went to the hospital wing on Christmas. He was so nervous for her that he snuck up there after hours and was surprised to see her as a cat human hybrid. She confided in him that Harry and Ron believed him to be Slithering's heir so she had helped them to be able to ask him about it. He laughed with her and promised he would keep her company while she was stuck up there.

He was happy at the beginning of February that she was finally released and sent her some sugar quills and chocolate frogs as a present to celebrate. He was half tempted to get her one of the singing valentines as a surprise until he watched one of the 'cupid dwarfs" corner Potter in one of the hallways and decided he liked to keep his bits right where they were. Instead he had a mixed dozen roses sent to her with a few chocolate roses mixed in. he made sure to give specific instructions they were to be delivered when she was alone, but not in the bathroom.

XXXXXXXHGXXXXXXXX

Hermione grinned to herself when the flowers showed up on her pillow and she sent Draco a thank you note and a small box of assorted candies for Valentine's Day. She did have to admit that he was starting to grow on her.

Time marched on and soon Hermione found the answers she knew Harry needed about the voices he was hearing. She carefully copied the page with the info and left the library using a mirror to walk backwards down the hall. She just knew harry would be happy and she made sure to warn the Prefect she met to do the same as here to avoid death.

XXXXXDMXXXXX

Draco heard the news from the grapevine and rushed up to check on her as soon as he could. The rest of his year was horrible and he was not a nice person to be around as long as Hermione was unmoving up in her hospital bed. He would sneak up as much as he could and kept the flowers on her stand fresh. So she would know that people cared about her when she was finally woken up with the potion.

Potter and Weasley were driving him nuts though and he said a lot of things that he should not have said when they were around. He was happy though that he did not see them when he was with Hermione. He didn't think that he would have been able to hold his tongue around them.

The term seemed to drag by until the end of year feast came. He met her in the hall as she was rushing down stairs to see her friends and show that she was well again. He was not sure what came over him but when he saw her he spread his arms and pulled her close burying his head in her hair. If any of their friends had seen them there would have been no denying that they were in fact close friends. After dropping kiss on top of her bushy hair he let her go and followed behind slowly so no one would guess they had just been hugging in the hall. He hoped that this summer would lead to a closer friendship between the two of them.

I am having a little bit of writer's block so the chapters may be slow coming but I am trying.


	21. Chapter 21

Writers block has struck full force and after a few false starts I think I have overcome it.

Chapter 20

Hermione couldn't believe her luck this summer. Draco had extended an invitation to Hermione and her family as well as to his father's Aunt Pandora and Anna to spend the summer at their summer house in France. The two girls had made a day out of shopping for the trip and were now laying on the beach trying to get some color, and chatting about their school lives.

"How is Hogwarts? Are there any cute guys? Well other than my cousin obviously. Can you believe he invited grandmother and me here with his family?" Anna said without taking a breath.

"Anna breath please I would hate to lose one of my best friends because she suffocated while talking. As for your questions I would have to say I love Hogwarts. It is so full of information for me to soak up, and the teachers and classes are so interesting. I haven't really looked at the guys though to tell you if any of them are cute sorry." Anna let out a very unladylike snort, "hey just because some of us worry about our studies instead of trying to find a tonsil hockey partner doesn't mean I am a boring person." Hermione flipped over and looked at her dear friend. "Hey lets run inside and see if we can go to the village for some ice cream. We would have privacy there too to talk more."

Anna nodded and the two girls gathered there stuff before running to the house and getting permission to go to the little village together. After a quick change into summery dresses they headed out hand and hand giggling together about idle gossip. So they were in a booth enjoying sundaes.

"As for your cousin and his family I think they are trying to show themselves in a good light to me." Anna raised her eyebrow at this, "well you do know they approached my parents last summer about a marriage contract between Draco and I right?" Anna nodded, "well my parents told them that they did not plan on arranging a marriage for me and that I would marry for love just as they had done."

Anna burst out laughing, "you're kidding! Oh I wish I could have seen that. The Malfoys are use to getting whatever they want no matter what it is. You're like the last cookie that is being saved for someone else ya know? It does make sense though that they would try and put themselves in a good light with your family though. You do know that your blood line is one of the most powerful. I am curious though why you haven't had any more offers."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "my parents moved and changed our name so there wouldn't be a line up to try and get me while I was still young and unattached. The Malfoys wouldn't have noticed me at all if it hadn't been that Lucius noticed my mother when my parents came to get me after first year. Apparently he knew her grandfather and knew that she had married the LaGrange only heir. I swear there must be a book that says when a pure blood is born even if it is a squib birth."

The two girls laughed at that and then with twinkling eyes Anna spoke up again, "well on a different note Grandmother does believe in arranged marriages and she is currently trying to find me a few good suitors to choose from. Can you believe it we are barley 13 and the families are already talking marriage?"

Hermione nodded, "yea but at least you will have a say in your marriage think of poor Grace. Her engagement party is at the end of the summer and she is going to be marrying Kevin Gable. I can't wait to see those twos wedding. My mom told me they were getting married when they both turned 16. Can you imagine it?"

Anna shook her head sadly, "no thank goodness we will at least get to finish school before we are shanghaied into a white dress and dragged down an aisle to our 'futures' I swear sometimes that we are just thought of as birthing machines by some families."

The two girls finished in silence while they thought of what was in store for them in the next five or six years. Soon after they left they were met on the path by Draco.

"Hey uh Anna Pandora sent me to find you and tell you she needs you for something." Anna scurried up the path and Draco turned to Hermione with a smile. "Good afternoon Miss Granger. It is a nice day isn't it? Would you like to join me for a walk around the grounds?"

Hermione nodded and fell into step beside him.

XXXXXXXDMXXXXXXXX

Draco could not believe how pretty Hermione looked in her sundress with her wild hair falling out of the messy bun on top of her head. He was at a loss though to convince her that he didn't want to have a future with her just because it was his parents wish. He really had grown to care deeply for her. As they walked he glanced over at her and smiled to himself.

"So I heard you say that you wanted to think of a present for Potters birthday but you couldn't think of anything." Hermione nodded, "we'll have you thought of playing to his interest? I saw a selection of broomstick servicing kits in the village shop on high street. Would you like to go take a look at them?"

Hermione broke out in a bight grin and threw her arms around him. "Oh Draco you're a genius that would be the perfect gift for him please show me this store."

Draco turned bright red and he looked down at his shoes with a nod. As they made their way to high street he turned to her again, "Hermione have you though any about maybe giving me a chance for a future? I don't expect you to decide right now of course but I would like you to think about letting me court you properly."

Hermione laughed to herself, "Draco you despise my friends and if your friends found out they would pop a gasket. What would you say, 'oh yea I know I make fun of her for her blood heritage but I just can't resist?"

"No I would think of something who knows maybe I will come clean that you are the only heir to the LaGrange and LaStrange families. That would get their attention."

Hermione laughed, "Yea and also give you tons of competition for my sweet little hand as well."

They both laughed together and talked about different things as they walked around visiting different shops and picking out a gift for harry. On their way back down the street a newspaper headline caught Draco's attention and he pointed it out to Hermione. "Looks like the Weasleys came into a bit of money. Look they took a trip to Egypt. Well good for them. Do you miss your friends?"

Hermione nodded, "yea but we will be meeting up in Diagon Alley to get supplies I'm sure we always do."

Draco smiled at her, "well that will be good then. Are you excited about your new classes? I heard McGonagall say that you took almost every class Hogwarts offers."

Hermione laughed to herself and nodded before turning to him again. "Draco why do you do everything your parents tell you too? Don't you want to have a say in who you marry?"

Draco looked at the sweet faced young witch wishing he could pull her close and kiss her soft lips. Instead he opened his mouth and responded, "they are just trying to help me make the right decisions. I don't do everything they say though. If I did I would be forcing your hand in the whole marriage thing. Instead I am letting you make your own choices."

"I guess I am lucky my parents only want the best for me too. They don't believe in arranged marriages though. They both did have marriages arranged for them before they ran off together. I bet my grandparents were ticked. I've never met them ya know."

The two got to know each other better over the summer and Draco's heart hurt when they left France for the real world again. He did get to go to Diagon Alley with her but he didn't want to give up her company to her idiot friends who didn't see her as anything other than a brain who could help them with their homework. He saw her take compassion on one of the ugliest cats he had ever seen, but he did take time to get a selection of cat supplies as a present for her when he saw her at school. He did hope that they would have a lot of classes together so he could watch her and be secure in the knowledge that she wasn't being mistreated by anybody.

Soon the first of September rolled around and he was on the train looking for her. He found her through a window in a compartment with Potter, Weasley and an older gentleman. He walked on with a dejected heart to a compartment with a few other Slytherins. They were a motley crew laughing about their summers and who had changed over the summer. His interest was peaked when he overheard Knott though.

"My parents were telling me that they think they found the LaGranges finally. I can't wait till Christmas break because my parents are going to approach them about a match between their daughter and I. I just hope she isn't a complete dog ya know. Cause I don't know if I could spend my whole life married to a dragon faced harpy I don't care how much money they have or how powerful she will be."

"Oh I heard the heir is already being pursued by a different family you might have some competition for this girl ya know." Theo just rolled his eyes and changed the subject to something less marital. Draco zoned them out thinking about the sight of Hermione in her tiny bathing suit.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note: my muse has returned it seems (for now) and here is a new chapter. I will try to get more out as well before she leaves again.

Chapter 21

Hermione was still shaken up by the dementors on the train and Harry's reaction to them as they climbed into their carriage. As it went along Hermione leaned out the window thinking back to her summer and how nice Draco had been. She was pulled from her thoughts by the carriage swaying to a halt and Ron stomping on her toes as he climbed out. As she stepped out she felt a hand grab her elbow to steady her before that seductive drawl sounded.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Draco then stepped in front of her with a smile on his face making sure to brush his hand over hers and give it a quick squeeze. Hermione was speechless and looked at Draco in shock when Ron angrily replied,

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary old dementors frighten you too, Weasley?" Hermione hid a laugh behind her hand as professor Lupin walked up inquiring of the boys if there was a problem. Draco assured him there wasn't before smirking at Crabbe and Goyle and leading them up the stairs. Hermione had to prod Ron to get his lazy butt to move so they could get something to eat.

As she was just about to enter her head of house's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" Hermione smiled at one of her favorite professor as she sent Ron on his way and motioning for the two students to follow her to her office. Professor McGonagall checked over Harry's health before sending him and the nurse, Madam Pomfrey out so she could talk to Hermione in private.

"Ms. Granger you seem to be taking quite a few more classes then your peers and it seems that we can't get them all on one schedule for you…"

"Oh please Professor don't make me drop any I want to learn everything I can isn't there a way to do just that?"

McGonagall just laughed, "Ms. Granger I was just going to say that you will have to us a bit of magic to accommodate your schedule. Have you ever heard of a time Turner?" Hermione nodded. "Good then you know how it works. Now be very careful with this Ms. Granger it is not a toy. And try not to over exert yourself with it you will still need to get plenty of sleep so your studies don't suffer." Hermione nodded eagerly sliding the thin chain over her head and hiding it in her robes.

After a great feast and congratulating Hagrid on his promotion Hermione followed the crowd out of the great hall until she felt a hand on her elbow. When she looked over there was Draco in all of his snarky glory smiling at her. He motioned for her to follow him to an empty chamber before turning to her.

"I heard something interesting on the train on the way here." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hermione just raised her eyebrow. "Knott's parents think they have found the LaGranges and plan on visiting them over Christmas break to try and get a contract settled between the two families before someone else finds them. Theo was worried that she might be an ugly harpy of a girl"

Hermione laughed, "oh too bad he doesn't know someone has already found me and found out I am not an easy prize to be won huh?" the two laughed together for a bit.

Just as they were getting ready to leave Draco turned quiet pink and gave her a wrapped box. "Here I thought this might be helpful and you know as I am 'courting' you I am to give you gifts. Just please wait until you get to your room to open it." Hermione nodded and hurried to the portrait catching Percy just as he was to start his rounds so she could get into the common room. She then hurried up the stairs and pulling the curtains around her bed for privacy she pulled the scroll of the top of the box.

_Hermione,_

_I saw your purchase at the Magical Menagerie and thought these might be helpful for you new friend. Please do share his or her name with me so I can call it correctly when I see it. I enjoyed our time together this summer immensely and can't wait for the stolen moments we will get this year. Hope to see you really soon, and that you have a great year._

_Miss you already,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione smothered her giggles in her hands and thought of what a sap Draco really was. As she dug through the box Crookshanks jumped up and began playing with a bit of ribbon and paper.

The next morning Hermione found out just how hard her day was going to be when the class schedules came out. As she was looking over hers Ron pulled it over commenting on the fact that some were at the exact same time. Hermione just made him out to be foolish but knew she was in for a very long day. Her first go around found her being insulted in Divination, enjoying a lively transfiguration class, enjoying lunch with her friends and then Draco got hurt in Care of Magic Creatures. It really was his fault for being so cocky but Hermione scheduled time to go see him in the hospital wing sometime today. After a visit to Hagrid's hut Hermione slid into a bathroom on the way up so she could start her day all over again.

After casting a concealment charm she had studied and perfected over the summer vacation she pulled her time turner out and turned it back to the beginning of the school day. She stepped out of the bathroom and melted into the crowd on her was to Muggle studies. After a very enlightening class she headed to the library to ask about a private room for the year. The librarian looked down her nose at her, but after a quick and quiet explanation Hermione was set up with a locked private room that had a floo access to the kitchens. She studied for a few hours had a second lunch and then repeated her first period again making her was to Ancient ruins.

After a while her days started to run together but she did make sure to keep track of the extra hours she was taking so she could get her age right when necessary. Her locked room was a god send for all the studying she really had to do and after about a month of falling asleep on her feet she transfigured one of her comfy chairs into a bed. The only days she took off from her massive haul was Hogmeade's visiting days. She would go and enjoy herself before applying her nose to the grind stone again.

The months flew by with all of her studies, secret meetings with Draco, helping Ron and Harry with their homework and problems, and trying not to burn herself out. The whole school seemed to be in an uproar about Sirius Black and how he had escaped, so it was no surprise to Hermione to find out that he was being spotted closer and closer to Hogwarts. Where else would he have gone he was Voldemort's number one servant right? Before Hermione knew it Christmas break was coming up and as much as she would have loved to stay and hang out with Harry and Ron her parents had asked that she come home and spend it with them.

So it was with a heavy heart she told Harry and Ron good bye just days after everyone else had left, and boarded the carriage to meet the car her parents had sent for her in Hogsmeade. As they headed out of the little village Hermione watched the sights out of the windows until she fell asleep exhausted from all of her schoolwork, studying, and helping the boys. Before she knew it she was home being hugged by her mom and dad, and sent up to her room to get some sleep.

The next morning dawned bright so Hermione decided to see if her friends were home as well and maybe wanted to hang out. She sent owls out but only Anna wrote back in the positive. Maria had chosen to stay at school with her new friends and enjoy their holiday feast, whereas Chloe was going ski in Aspen, Colorado for her whole break.

Hermione and Anna where sitting in front of the fire one day just after Christmas when her mom stepped into the room. "Hermione dear we have visitors so could you and Anna please get cleaned up and meet us in the parlor."

Hermione and Anna rushed up the stairs to her room to freshen up and change out of there pjs. After they both looked there best they hurried down to the parlor to see who was visiting and wished to see Hermione. As the door opened Hermione noticed an older wizard with dark greying hair and hard eyes and sitting next to him was a boy about her age rather tall and gawky with the same dark hair and hard blue eyes.

"Hermione dear this is Mr. Edward Nott and his son Theodore. They have come to talk to use about a marriage contract and I thought you would like to have a chance to respond."

Hermione smiled at her parents before turning to the older gentleman and speaking, "I will tell you as I have told the Malfoy's before you I have no intention on having an arranged marriage. I will marry for love and nothing else. I am sorry that you have wasted your time coming here but I hope you have a nice day." Anna snickered behind her as both of her parents smiled at their strong minded daughter.

"Oh well not all is lost who is this angelic creature behind you Ms. Granger does she have a marriage contract?"

Anna timidly spoke up, "my name is Lilli Anna Malloy and as with Hermione I will not have an arrange marriage either my grandmother says they are old fashion and not necessary when a girl knows her own mind." Anna blushed, "but I would be honored to get to know Theodore a little more and who knows maybe down the road we may suit."

Theo stepped forward and offered her his arm, "well would you both like to go for a walk then so we may get to know each other?"

The two girls nodded and where on their way. Hermione enjoyed the fresh air, and listened as the two talked. Anna was quite animated as she talked to him and Theo seemed to find his words with her. By the end of the walk Hermione was quite sure it would be the last she saw of Theo Nott around these parts. I mean really his pureblood father would never allow a match between his only son and heir, and a squib right?

The rest of Christmas break flew by soon Hermione was on her way back to Hogwarts. She enjoyed her car ride and was meet in the village by Draco so they could walk up together.

"Good afternoon Hermione did you have a good Christmas?" he asked.

Hermione grinned and nodded, "why yes and wouldn't you know it a Mr. Theodore Nott did visit me about a marriage arrangement. I told him the same thing I told your family."

Draco smiled at her and then motioned to the Three Broomsticks, "would you care to get a bit before we go up? I know they are not expecting yet so we don't need to hurry up."

Hermione nodded and they had a leisurely lunch with a Christmas gift exchange at the end.

"Here I saw this in a shop and thought of you I hope you like it." Draco said with a slight blush pushing a gaily wrapped present towards her. Hermione smiled and opened it finding a black velvet case. Inside was a gorgeous diamond pendent shaped like a heart, matching earrings, and a bracelet.

"Oh Draco they are so beautiful I feel bad about my gift to you now." She said sliding her package to him. He opened it and with a laugh found a box full of different candies both Muggle and wizard, and a book about potions.

"No sweet Hermione it is perfect." He said and not thinking he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss.

Blushing the two made their way back up to the school.

When Hermione made it to her common room she was met with two very solemn boys. After much talk she learned that Harry had received a Firebolt for Christmas with no card. As he had no idea who it was from he had asked McGonagall and had it promptly taken away for study to make sure it was safe to use. As well as the fact that Hagrid had received news from the ministry that Buckbeak was to go on trial for the injury to Draco. She felt bad that she had missed it and vowed to do everything she could to help Hagrid get Buckbeak off.

The days faded into weeks and the weeks faded into months. Buckbeak had been convicted even with all the stuff Hermione had found for his defense. Apparently the court did not care they just wanted the animal dead to appease Mr. Malfoy. This upset Hermione so much she couldn't even look at Draco without thinking this was his entire fault. Even the winning of the Quidditch cup didn't get her excited and soon it was time for exams. She had her exams all scheduled and was studying with every spare moment both in the common room and her private room in the library. So it was almost a relief when her first exams started.

Hermione could not believe it how hard some of her exams actually where with her tortoise looked more like a turtle during her Transfiguration exam, but her Cheering Charm was perfect. Then Hagrid gave the flobberworm exam that everyone would have passed, she thought she had done well in potions, was confident in her Astronomy exam, wished she would have had more parchment to really flesh her answer out in History of Magic, was positively delighted in her Muggle studies and Arithimancy exams, thought she might have missed a few in Ancient Ruins, felt good about Herbology, and up until the boggart was jazzed about the Defense Against the Dark arts exam. She really was frightened about failing everything and did not find it funny like Ron and Harry. She was saddened though when she heard Buckbeak had lost his appeal after all they had done to help him.

After her exams where finished her day just zoomed by with Buckbeak and Sirius Black's escape, the discovery of a very much alive Peter Pettigrew, Lupin turning into a Werewolf, and Harry's Patronus she was happy to get to bed that night and have her first goodnight sleep in months. The next morning the tales where all over the school, and Draco was complaining about Hagrid outsmarting him and his father. Hermione thought it was enduring that he was so worked up about it. When harry decided to visit Lupin Ron decided to go and check out the great Hall to see if there was any food left so Hermione went looking for her other friend, and found Draco down by the lake skipping stones.

"Is it really so bad Buckbeak got away Draco? I mean the attack was partially your fault you know."

Draco looked back at her with mixed emotions, "yes I know but still I am a Malfoy I'm used to getting what I want." He said sitting down under a tree. "Care to sit? No one will see us here."

Hermione nodded and sat down leaning against Draco. "So what are you big plans for the summer? Anything exciting?"

Draco laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "nope I thought I would continue pursuing a relationship with you, and the Quidditch World Cup is this summer as well maybe I can talk dad into that. You?"

"I don't know maybe I will spend time with Harry and Ron or maybe I will spend it with you again. I guess I will find out when it happens right?" she said leaning in and placing her head on his shoulder. The two of them then looked out over the lake enjoying their time together.

Wow I did it please review and I will work on the next chapter I promise or maybe one of the other ideas floating around my head.


End file.
